Writen in the Stars
by Deah Ricz
Summary: O que acontece quando da noite pro dia sua vida dá uma virada de 360 ? Não é somente mais um romance entre Edward e Bella... Terá muito amor entre os dois sim, mas misturado com muitas loucuras, risos e pegação!
1. Chapter 1

_**Writen in the Stars**_

Capítulo 01 – Bob Swan

Robert Blink Swan, 28 anos, sempre foi um homem que teve tudo que quis na vida: beleza, poder, fama, dinheiro e mulheres... Era um jornalista que teve uma carreira meteórica, pois aos 21 anos publicou um livro de sua autoria, que foi um Best seller, onde ensinavam homens a conquistar a qualquer tipo de mulher. Hoje era um editor-chefe de uma revista de âmbito nacional e internacional chamada _Focus_, onde tratava desde atualidades, economia, lazer, moda, artes, mulheres... Tudo que um homem do século 21 precisava pra se manter antenado.

A revista era um sucesso de vendas de exemplares e de propaganda publicitária também, tanto que os espaços publicitários eram disputados ferrenhamente pelas empresas, todas queriam veicular o nome à grande revista Focus.

Por este motivo, Robert Blink Swan, ou Bob Swan, como a maioria o conhecia, acumulava fortuna, pois além de receber um salário de alto executivo, ele ainda tinha participação dos lucros da revista nos números de exemplares vendidos... Por isso desfilava carros esportivos, roupas de grife e outros acessórios que só facilitavam sua vida com as mulheres, não que ele precisasse de recursos financeiros pra isso, ele era um sedutor profissional...

Ele tinha uma perfeita lábia, cantadas dignas de Dom Juan, não havia mulher que não cedia aos seus encantos... Elas entravam na sua vida tão rapidamente quanto saiam: Ele as conhecia e começavam a conquistá-las, algumas levavam minutos, outras horas e uma minoria levavam alguns poucos dias, quando ele conseguia o seu objetivo sexual com elas, saía elegantemente a francesa, com algumas promessas de retornar a ligar quando chegasse de uma viagem de negócios que não iria acontecer, ou que estava confuso devido um trauma de um relacionamento em que ele foi traído... Desculpas esfarrapadas para mulheres estupidamente iludidas com um Don Juan calhorda de primeira classe.

Com Victoria não foi diferente... Ela era uma modelo internacional, com sua beleza atípica e marcante pelo seu cabelo selvagem e ruivo, era o objeto de desejo de qualquer homem e mulher que gostem da coisa, claro, porém tinha um relacionamento sério com James Watts, um figurão da maior agência de modelos da América e uma das maiores do mundo.

Enfim... Bob se encantou com a Victoria desde que a viu num editorial em que ela foi fotografa pra capa da Focus, e desde então começou a tentar cortejá-la de todas as formas: flores, chocolates, convites românticos em lugares caríssimos, presentes medidos em quilates... Mas todas às vezes ele ouvia: "_Não obrigada, mas tenho compromisso com meu namorado", ou, "Obrigada, mas não posso aceitar este presente porque meu namorado não gostará..."_

Se alguém pensou que Bob Swan ficaria desanimado ou desestimulado pelas inúmeras recusas de Victoria, ledo engano, isto só aumentava o desafio e a vontade de ter aquela mulher em sua cama... Mas enquanto ele não a tinha, ele se divertia com as inúmeras mulheres que ele tinha na sua vida, era assim que ele via as mulheres: objetos sexuais pra seu bel prazer...

Foram 3 meses de muito trabalho e juras de que estava loucamente apaixonado por Vic, era assim que ele chamava a Victoria, até que numa briga com seu namorado James, fez com que ela aceitasse um convite pra almoçar num Bistrô chiquérrimo que havia inaugurado a poucos dias...

Bob a consolava dizendo que James não a merecia que ela precisava de alguém que valorizasse a linda mulher que era e que cuidasse dela e lhe desse uma família... Bob foi deixando tudo subentendido que o próprio era esse alguém, e ele como um expert conhecedor de mulheres sabia que falar estes assuntos era essencial pra poder amolecer o coração de qualquer pessoa do sexo feminino...

*Música* Womanizer – Lily Allen - .com/watch?v=3jOzuLsJIUE

E assim, tão certo quanto 1+1 são 2, Victoria foi abaixando a guarda pra o editor gostosão aceitando a um convite pra ver uma apresentação do Cirque Du Soleil, que estaria por poucos dias na cidade. Ela ficou maravilhada por saber que Bob havia gasto alguns milhares de dólares pra ter conseguido o lugar mais caro daquele circo: a primeira fila, na poltrona central, com isso ela se convencia que Bob realmente estava gostando dela e naquela noite ela o beijou quando Bob a deixava em frente ao seu apartamento.

E se fazendo de bom moço e respeitador, não a agarrou, e nem avançou o sinal dizendo que ele sonharia com aquele beijo a noite inteira, porém ele sentia culpado porque Victoria tinha namorado... E no dia seguinte, iludida com o editor gostosão, terminou seu relacionamento de 2 anos com James e aceitou o convite de Bob pra passar o final de semana num resort nos arredores de San Francisco, no Nappa Valley, visitando vinícolas famosas como de Francisco Ford Copolla, Robert Mondavi até Moet Chandon...

Entre as muitas degustações de vinhos e queijos, ele a seduziu e apesar de ter feito reservas em quartos separados, eles dividiram a mesma cama, onde pouco se dormia e muito sexo era feito...

...

O final de semana acabou e desembarcaram no Aeroporto internacional de Washington num jatinho alugado por Bob Swan e ele estava com vontade de ir direto pra sua casa, com um detalhe importante... Sozinho, o grande encanto que ele tinha por Victoria tinha passado, e também ele tinha que descansar, pois aconteceria uma importante reunião na terça de manhã com um investidor europeu e ele tinha que aproveitar a segunda e se organizar pra devida apresentação, porém Vic convenceu o famoso editor a acompanhá-la até seu apartamento. Meio contra gosto ele foi... Mas não negaria mais uma sessão de sexo com Vic...

Pegou seu Aston Martin DBS, a La James Bond, no estacionamento privativo do aeroporto e foi pro apartamento de Victoria que se insinuava entreolhares e mordidas no seu lábio inferior...

Victoria atacou Bob no elevador, com um beijo arrebatador, deixando-o com seu mastro pronto pra ação e enquanto ela dava leves apertões sobre a calça enlouquecendo ainda mais Bob, ele sorria no instante que ele beijava e lambia seu pescoço porque tinha plena consciência que enlouquecia as mulheres, como ele mesmo dizia pra seus amigos: _Provou gamou..._

Eles entraram no apartamento atracado um ao outro, arrancando com violência suas roupas, suas mãos e bocas ficaram sem destino certo, percorria cada centímetro do corpo um do outro, ela foi o guiando até chegar ao seu quarto, e sem delicadeza nenhuma Bob a jogou na cama e a mordiscava e lambia seus peitos, sua barriga chegando ao seu sexo que estava visivelmente encharcado de tesão... Vic grunhia, gritava, gemia e cravava suas unhas no colchão, arrancando os lençóis da cama delirando de prazer enquanto Bob fazia com maestria o melhor sexo oral que Victoria já tivera... Sem deixar ela se levantar, ele subiu em cima dela próximo a sua boca e fez com que ela acariciasse com sua boca seu mastro que estava pra lá de enrijecido, latejando de vontade de soltar seu líquido do prazer...

E quando Victoria percebeu, ele já a possuía com uma selvageria ensandecida de todas as formas naquela cama, e violentamente como um furacão ela já havia atingido o clímax várias vezes, e quando Bob sentiu que suas contrações aumentaram, rugiu forte igual um leão, cansado, exausto, porém mostrando que era o Rei...

O cansaço da viagem juntamente com aquele sexo selvagem esgotou a ambos que já estavam no ponto de adormecer, mas antes de se entregar ao sono, escutou Victoria dizer: Eu estou te amando loucamente Bob... E fingindo que já estava dormindo fez com que uma luzinha vermelha se acendesse na sua cabeça que traduzia: CUIDADO MULHER APAIXONADA, que na sua mente traduzia "Cai fora logo..."

Mal esperou Victoria cair profundamente no sono, e lentamente saiu debaixo dos braços daquela mulher e na ponta dos pés, deu uma última olhada pro corpo desnudo que estava emaranhado no meio dos lençóis e mandou um tchauzinho, despedindo de Victoria, pois não havia intenção de vê-la novamente... Saiu procurando suas roupas que faziam trilha do quarto pra sala e depois de devidamente vestido, bateu os pés com força no tapete do lado de fora do apartamento de Victoria, uma mania que Bob tinha quando não queria mais relacionar com determinada mulher, ele achava se não fizesse isso poderia trazer má sorte com as futuras conquistas...

Chegou a sua casa num residencial de Classe Alta nos arredores de Washington, e depois de tomar um banho relaxante desmaiou, acordando com o despertador ensurdecedor, fazendo levantar rapidamente... Apesar de ser segunda-feira de manhã dia de muito trabalho na Revista, estava de muito bom humor, tinha conseguido conquistar Victoria depois de muita labuta e enquanto escolhia qual terno Armani usaria a combinação perfeita de camisa e gravata, vestiu e ficou satisfeito com o que viu e lembrou uma canção de uma cantora brasileira que dizia algo assim: Moreno, alto, bonito e sensual... Seus cabelos eram da cor de mogno, contrastava perfeitamente com uma pele alva e com olhos achocolatados, realmente ele era impossível de não ser desejado...

O cheiro de café tomou seu olfato e quase que automaticamente, seu closet foi invadido por uma baixinha elétrica que pulou em seu pescoço beijando e cheirando seu cangote, era uma forma carinhosa de amigos de infância e Best friends se cumprimentar; e ela falou-lhe animadamente:

- Bom dia Best!!!!!! Nossa quanta elegância... E este perfume derruba qualquer mulher aos seus pés...

- Bom dia Ali! Bob respondeu animadamente retribuindo dando um "bitoca" em sua melhor amiga e completou: - Ótimo Best se eu passei pelo seu crivo de crítica de moda, fico tranqüilo...

- Vem logo tomar o café, antes que esfrie... E Alice o arrastou pela porta afora rumo à cozinha onde desfrutaram de uma mesa farta de frutas e cereais.

Alice e Bob são amigos desde suas infâncias, seus pais eram amigos íntimos, até que uma fatalidade, um acidente de carro, matou os pais de Bob, e como ele não tinha parentes vivos, os pais de Alice o adotaram e terminaram de criá-lo... Alice estava morando com Bob desde que ela saiu da casa de seu namorado Mark, eles já estavam morando juntos faziam dois anos, mas no mês passado eles tiveram uma discussão feia e ela se refugiou pra casa de Bob, onde ela possuía uma suíte especialmente pra ela...

Alice era design de moda, e escrevia colunas em algumas revistas femininas, além de ter um programa no rádio mais ouvido da cidade, onde ela aconselhava pessoas que ligavam lá, não só em moda, mas também sobre relacionamentos... Alice tinha um carisma especial, as pessoas simplesmente a amavam gratuitamente...

O telefone tocou e Alice foi toda animada atender e quando ela pronunciou: "Oi Victoria... Bom dia!!!" Alice olhou pra Bob, que rapidamente fiz sinal com as mãos pra que ela dissesse que eu não estava. E depois que ela desligou o telefone, voltou a mesa e disse repreendendo:

- Mas já desencantou? Eu esperava que com a Vic durasse um pouco mais de tempo, afinal demorou tanto pra conquistá-la... Bob sorriu de lado e antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa Alice completou: - Você brinca com fogo Bob, uma hora você vai acabar se queimando feio, é só pegar uma mulher com "fogo nas ventas"...

- Fazer o que Ali, sou assim mesmo, eu não consigo ser diferente, mas deixa eu ir porque estou atrasado. Sorriu e deu uma piscadinha... E se despediram com uma bitoca enquanto Alice via seu amigo sair porta afora...

...

Bob estacionou o carro na entrada do edifício onde funcionava a editora da qual a revista Focus fazia parte. Mal saiu do carro e jogou a chave de seu esportivo pro manobrista falando:

- Cuida bem do meu amigo aqui... Bob falou olhando pro carro e completou dizendo: - Providencie lavagem completa, tem um perfume de mulher dentro dele que está me enjoando... Bob não só queria não ver Vic, mas também tirar qualquer lembrança física dela... Ele gostava de ficar somente com as memórias das transas e nada mais...

Pegou o elevador e seguiu pro andar que era a redação, e dentro do elevador já cantou uma loira que o acompanhava e conseguiu seu telefone, sorrindo despediu-se dela beijando próximo de seu ouvido, fazendo sua respiração tocar a orelha, arrancando uma respiração alterada com uma palavra que não compreendeu, mas poderia apostar que aquela loiraça já devia estar encharcada e pronta pra ele...

Mal chegou a redação e Ângela, que era a sua secretária, veio correndo atrás dele com um monte de recados e de correspondências, além de comunicar todos os horários dos compromissos daquele dia. Bob entrou em sua ampla e moderna sala e ficou esperando Ângela terminar o relatório encarando-a com um sorriso sedutor no rosto e disse:

- Angela meu anjo, como você está linda com esta roupa, uma gata... Angela sorriu timidamente pelo elogio do patrão gostosão enquanto Bob continuou: - Pegue um café puro pra mim e resolva estes problemas e recados, e hoje desmarque todos os meus compromissos, não estarei pra ninguém, principalmente se for alguma Victoria ou Vic, diga que eu viajei e que não sabe onde me encontrar...

- Mas é que Jasper tem que apresentar a planilha de orçamento do próximo mês e Edward tem que mostrar o ensaio fotográfico pra próxima edição e Emmett... Angela tentava argumentar e foi interrompida rapidamente:

- Simplesmente eu não estou Angela! Ok? Tenho que me preparar pra reunião com os investidores estrangeiros... Tenho certeza que com a tua competência conseguirá driblar qualquer empecilho... Bob falava mansamente e piscou deixando Angela se derretendo toda e sorrindo saiu da sala deslumbrada com o patrão galanteador...

...

O dia passava tranquilamente e Bob montava toda a sua apresentação em seu notebook, e entre hora e outra seu celular tocava e quando ele verificava que era a Vic, ele recusava a ligação, fora isto nada e ninguém incomodavam sua concentração. De repente ele assustou-se quando a porta de sua sala foi aberta bruscamente por uma figura com os nervos a flor da pele, seria cômico se não estivesse atrapalhando...

- Bob, pelo amor de Deus!!!!! Eu preciso saber e ver a apresentação... Você não foi a minha sala hoje, nem pôde atender meu telefonema e faz este suspense todo... Quer me deixar maluco! Emmett estava exaltado e colocava suas mãos na cabeça em sinal de preocupação.

- Calma Emmett, eu precisava deste tempo pra me organizar e definir as estratégias. Fica tranqüilo que depois da minha apresentação este investidor europeu vai querer colocar todo seu rico dinheiro no nosso projeto de expansão...

- Assim espero Bob, você sabe que eu vivo na pressão. Desde que meu pai morreu, assumi os negócios da família, e o que mais fazem é saber se os rendimentos caíram ou aumentaram, eles querem me ver pelas costas, no primeiro escorregão eles tiram tudo da minha mão e abrem o capital da editora... Imagina o sonho da vida inteira do meu pai na mão de acionistas frios e calculistas?

- Relaxa brother, isto vai continuar em suas mãos. Esquece acionistas, isto não vai acontecer... Bob o tranqüilizava enquanto Emmett já respirava tranquilamente sentando em sua frente.

- Vou pedir um capuccino pra Ângela, me acompanha? Bob perguntou a Emmett que assentiu com a cabeça e ali ficaram conversando sobre a apresentação quando Edward entrou na sala de supetão sem bater na porta, com uma cara nada amigável e disse:

- Porque você vetou minhas fotos pra próxima edição da revista? Elas estão perfeitas, o que você quer afinal Bob? Edward jogou um calhamaço de fotos em sua mesa enquanto falava seriamente e encarava Bob nervoso.

Edward era um dos melhores fotógrafos dos Estados Unidos, apesar de ter 28 anos, já havia ganhado prêmio internacional mais importante do mundo, o Sony World Photography em Cannes no ano passado. Era um prestígio a revista Focus tê-lo como fotógrafo e diretor de fotografia da editora.

Edward era um homem lindo: alto, com corpo atlético, cabelos castanhos acobreados, olhos verdes, sorriso cativante, simpático, atencioso,carismático, amoroso, sexy e extremamente romântico, era o namorado que todas queriam ter... Teve poucas namoradas, porque ele só ficava com quem se apaixona, na verdade, ele acreditava em amor a primeira vista, em casamento e sonhava ter uma família, definitivamente era o último dos românticos.

E por esta e outras, contrastava drasticamente com Bob. Enquanto Bob era um machista chauvinista onde tratava as mulheres como simples objeto pra saciar suas vontades, Edward era um apreciador da alma feminina e as respeitava profundamente...

Eles definitivamente não se davam bem e toda vez que se reuniam pra decidir algo da revista, sempre era tenso e cheios de críticas dos dois lados... E quando Edward entrou na sala de Bob interpelando sobre sua ordem de não colocar as fotos de Edward, fora o suficiente para deixá-lo irritado e respondeu no mesmo tom ácido:

- Eu decidi que estas fotos não servem pra próxima edição Edward, isto é uma revista masculina e não uma revista de artes. Eu preciso de fotos sensuais, sexys, porque é isto que homens querem ver e não um rostinho bonito coberto de roupas... Olha só esta foto – Edward pegou as fotos de cima da mesa onde Edward as jogou e mostrou pra Emmett – Esta modelo parece uma freira carmelita de tanta roupa que ela veste.

- Se esta revista virar uma pornografia apelativa me avise, porque não me vejo fazendo estes tipos de fotos... Edward bufava.

- Você falando assim nem parece que gosta da fruta Edward... Bob falou sarcasticamente e fez com que Edward bufasse de ira e quando ia partir pra cima de Bob, Emmett se colocou na frente e disse:

- Por favor, parem vocês dois. Vocês são minhas estrelas... Você Edward é meu melhor fotógrafo e a alma desta revista, e você Bob é meu melhor jornalista e o corpo desta revista. O sucesso da revista depende grande parte de vocês, por isso eu preciso que vocês trabalhem de forma concisa e esqueçam as picuinhas. Foquem na revista. Tudo que precisamos aqui é diálogo, Bob diga o que tem em mente pro Edward desenvolver a imagem. Bob, eu tenho certeza que você seguirá o caminho certo. Edward, eu confio no bom gosto e no seu feeling profissional com as modelos.

Bob e Edward se olharam profundamente e apesar de não falarem e não trocarem mais ofensas, o clima era tenso, então Edward pegou as fotos e disse que refaria o ensaio fotográfico, pediu licença e saiu da sala...

Assim que terminou o expediente, todos foram pro Bar do Pelé, era o happy hour mais procurado por todos que trabalhavam aos arredores. O bar ficava na esquina do edifício onde funcionava a Editora, o dono era João, ou Jhonny como era acostumado a ser chamado, um brasileiro erradicado há mais de 30 anos nos EUA que era viciado em futebol, principalmente por seu ídolo, que era o Pelé, então as paredes do bar era repleta de quadros com fotos do Rei do futebol, inclusive tinha uma grande foto com Jhonny quando Pele apareceu em seu bar pra conhecer, ainda no tempo que jogava bola no Cosmos em New York, na década de setenta...

Aquele lugar fervia de pessoas, música e bebida junto com homens e mulheres que estavam à caça de parceiros... Bob, Emmett, Mike, Jasper e Ben, estavam numa mesa bebendo cerveja e escutando sobre como ele conseguiu conquistar Victoria e como fez pra levar ela pra cama. Bob estava tão empolgado com a sua ex-nova conquista, que nem percebeu as caras de tachos com umas mímicas engraçadas que seus amigos faziam pra ele e disse:

- O que vocês têm? Parecem umas múmias paralíticas se retorcendo... Bob falava enquanto ria dos amigos e bebeu um gole de cerveja, e engasgou quando ouviu a voz e sentiu a mão tocando seu ombro:

- Fez boa viagem, meu amor?

Bob virou lentamente e assustado, ele não podia acreditar no azar que estava lhe acontecendo... Victoria estava ali parada com as mãos cruzadas na frente de seu peito, e pela sua cara pôde constatar que o pior havia acontecido, ela escutou toda a história. Ele olhou pra ela que estava com uma expressão irada, porém com um sorriso sarcástico na boca, fez com que a imagem causasse arrepios violentos no corpo de Bob que levantou e disse:

- Desculpa amor é que... Victoria surpreendeu Bob com um tapa violento no rosto, deixando a marca de seus dedos impressos na face alva de Bob.

- Você é a pessoa mais desprezível que já conheci... Você falou que gostava de mim, que queria formar uma família comigo, eu terminei com meu namorado de dois anos porque acreditei no sentimento que tinha por mim... E tudo pra quê? Pra me levar pra cama e ter mais uma história pra contar pros teus amigos? Victoria falava descontroladamente.

- Não é isso qu... Bob foi interrompido com outro tapa do outro lado do rosto. Victoria que voltou a gritar:

- Não quero ouvir mais a sua voz, não cruze mais meu caminho! E de repente, ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, passou a mão no cabelo e disse de uma forma controlada, porém cheia de rancor e de forma vingativa completou: - Você não sabe com quem você se meteu... Ouça bem Robert Blink Swan... A partir de amanhã a sua vida não será mais a mesma... Acredite meu amor...

E com um sorriso diabólico no rosto, Victoria saiu desfilando seu andar fatal e sexy, deixando Bob com os dois lados do rosto marcado e um arrepio de medo e pavor passou pelo seu corpo, porque no fundo ele sabia que uma mulher magoada e traída, era o pior inimigo que um homem poderia ter.

Conquistador

Superestrela  
De onde você vem, como vão as coisas?  
Eu te conheço  
Você sabe o que está fazendo?  
Você pode fingir que é novo na área para todas as  
garotas aqui  
Mas eu sei como você é, como você é, baby

Olhe para você  
Ficando mais que simplesmente renovado  
Baby, você  
Tem todas as gatinhas nas coleiras  
Fingindo que é bom, mas eu as chamo como eu as vejo  
Eu sei como você é, como você é, baby

Conquistador

Garoto, nem tente negar  
Eu sei exatamente como você é

Conquistador

Cara  
Você tem o estilo dos campeões  
Pior para você  
Não consegue encontrar a companhia certa  
Eu acho que quando se tem muitas, as coisas se tornam  
complicadas  
Isso poderia ser fácil, mas é assim que você é, baby

O pirulitão  
Deve ter me confundido como uma idiota*  
Por pensar que eu  
Seria outra vítima sua  
Diga isso, faça como quiser  
Mas de jeito nenhum, eu nunca irei cair na sua, nunca  
por você, baby

Talvez se nós vivêssemos num mundo diferente  
Tudo seria bom,  
e talvez eu pudesse ser a sua garota  
Mas eu não posso, porque não somos

* a letra tem um trocadilho de difícil tradução.  
Sucker é tanto um idiota como quem chupa alguma coisa.

Depois de agüentar a zoação e brincadeiras dos seus amigos, Bob fechou sua conta e foi embora pra casa, pois precisava descansar pra grande apresentação que seria as 11:00 horas da manhã. Mal entrou na sala e viu Alice esparramada no sofá, e percebeu que a baixinha estava depressiva ou de TPM, os sinais eram claros: pijama xadrez, meia nos pés, cabelos desgrenhados e com uma panela de brigadeiro comendo com uma enorme colher de madeira. Quando ela percebeu a presença de seu amigo que também estava com uma expressão nada boa, sentou e estendeu a panela e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, devoraram a panela cheia de brigadeiro e no final Bob falou:

- Estresse ou TPM?

- Os dois junto com uma carência louca, estou na seca best... Alice falou de uma forma mais animadinha e terminou falando: - E você?

- Victoria... Bob contou tudo pra sua amiga, que nada falou, por mais que estava com vontade de julgar e falar "não te disse?". E no final ele falou pra Alice: - Por isso que a única mulher que vou querer pra sempre na minha vida é você Alice, você é minha Best, você me entende, é minha irmã, a única que me conhece de verdade...

- Oh, meu Best Brother... Não fala assim que eu choro... Alice mal tinha acabado de pronunciar e já derramava lágrimas descontroladas pelo rosto e enquanto Bob a abraçava e consolava disse: - Desculpe Best é meu TPM falando por mim...

- Já sei... Que tal assistirmos uns capítulos de Friends na minha cama? Assim a gente relaxa e dorme junto... Alice adorou a idéia e foi rapidamente pro seu quarto pra escovar os dentes enquanto Bob foi tomar uma ducha e colocar seu pijama da sorte, toda vez que tinha uma reunião ou um assunto decisivo ele dormia com um pijama azul de seda que Alice o havia presenteado. Ela trouxe numa de suas viagens pra Paris.

Bob e Alice sempre dormiam juntos na mesma cama, desde crianças, nunca tinham tido nenhuma malícia ou intenção sexual neste ato, eles tinham um amor de irmão e nada mais... Pelo menos pra Bob, pois Alice já tinha vivido na adolescência uma paixão platônica por ele, porém ele nunca desconfiara de nada e ela desencanou com o passar do tempo...

Aquela noite estava sombria, mesmo assistindo os hilários episódios de Friends, pressentia a noite estranha que se formava. Bob demorou pra dormir, nem o pijama da sorte o fez relaxar... Não sei o que lhe incomodava: se era a ansiedade da importante reunião na editora ou se era pela ameaça que Victoria havia lhe feito... Afinal ele sentia que algo iria acontecer, mas o que?

**NOTA DA DEAH:**

**E aí guriasssss o que acharam?!?! Esta fic foi uma de minhas idéias insanas que tive, uma idéia de um filme mas misturado na minha cabeça louca transformou nesta fic... Então eu preciso muito do apoio de vocês: Comentem muitoooooo, digam se gostaram ou odiaram, preciso saber que vocês querem que continue escrevendo...**

**E no próximo capítulo a nossa Bella irá aparecer... Muitas emoçõessssss!!!!!!! Quem viver lerá!!!!!!kkkkk!!!!!**

**E também queria mandar um beijinho ultra Power super blaster hiper maxi especial pra: Gica Cullen que fez esta linda capinha pra mim (Amigaaaaa adoro vocêêêê!!!!!), pra Gra que fica me incentivando e colocando pilha no meu cabeção (Obrigadaaaaa lindaaa e futura assessora!!!!!), pra Téh que me agüenta no MSN(Thankssss florrrrr do fundo do coraçãooooo!!!!!), e pra Tatynha aniversariante do mês (Parabéns de novo amiga... Adorooooo você!!!!)**

**Quem quiser conversar comigo me add: dea_**

**E a Taty fez uma comunidade no Orkut das minhas fics quem quiser participar ficarei ultra hiper super felizzzzzzz!!!!!!! O link é: ./Main#Community?cmm=96301424**

**E o próximo post será Freedom... Gurias nem conto nada... O trem vai pegar fogo com nosso casal!!!!!!kkkkk!!!!! Nos veremos lá!!!!**

**Beijinhossss no coraçãooooo!!!!!!!**

**Deah**

* * *

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Bella Swan**

A noite foi perturbadoramente esquisita, Bob não relaxava, acordava de meia em meia hora, mas sentia um enorme torpor na sua cabeça, como se tivesse com uma ressaca enorme. Mesmo nos momentos que Bob conseguia dormir, muitos pesadelos assombrosos povoavam sua mente...

...

Há algumas milhas de distância dali, numa tribo indígena em La Push nos arredores de Forks, Victoria esperava Billy, ou também como era conhecido, o Pajé Apoema. Ele era conhecido em toda a região, diziam ser o mais poderoso Pajé de todos os tempos. Ele é o responsável por passar de geração em geração a cultura, história e tradições do seu povo. Além deter o maior conhecimento da história de seu povo, ele é o indígena mais experiente. O Pajé também desenvolvia função de curandeiros, xamãs, que desempenham o papel de médicos e sacerdotes que dizem ter ligações com os Deuses da natureza.

Victoria já o conhecia por ter vindo atrás da função de curandeiro do pajé Apoema. Em certa época ela não conseguia dormir sem ter terríveis pesadelos, o que a fizeram ficar 10 dias praticamente sem pregar o olho, mesmo tomando calmantes e hipnóticos de tarja preta. Aí falaram do Pajé Apoema e mesmo descrente de que ele poderia resolver seus problemas, ela arriscou: primeiro fez um benzimento num apanhador de sonhos que fora feito de cipós retorcidos e de crina de cavalo para que pudesse colocar na janela de seu quarto e lhe deu uma garrafada de ervas. Depois disso nunca mais passou uma noite sequer com insônia ou com pesadelos horríveis.

Victória estava tão irada pelo fato de que Bob tinha lhe usado, que tinha lhe iludido pra conseguir transar com ela que a única coisa que pensou foi que o Pajé poderia ajudar acalmar seu coração e dar uma boa lição no Dom Juan safado.

Ela ficou em volta da fogueira e percebia que havia uma movimentação acirrada e atípica dos índios. Eles estavam com roupas feitas de cipó e penas de animais tampando somente o sexo deles e com o corpo pintado com símbolos esquisitos. Então ela perguntou pra uma índia que estava perto dela, se hoje estariam festejando alguma coisa e ela lhe contou que haveria uma grande comemoração porque naquela madrugada haveria um eclipse lunar, o terceiro do ano de 2009 e eles acreditavam que tudo giravam envolta da terra, do sol e da lua, que eles tinham o poder de influenciar em nossas vidas.

Um rapaz de pele avermelhada com um peitoral todo definido e um olhar misterioso e intenso, veio até Victoria e pediu que ela pudesse acompanhar. Entraram numa gigante oca decorada com vários penduricalhos de pedras e cristais, o lugar era iluminado somente por uma tocha que estava num suporte sobre uma mesa redonda e baixinha que não permitia o uso de cadeira. O chão era revestido de um tapete de cipó com vários balaios nos cantos, tudo feito por eles, fora os animais empalhados que estavam em volta das paredes davam um ar místico e horripilante... Ali dentro tinha um cheiro forte de ervas, parecia arruda que chegava a arder às narinas.

Victoria olhava atentamente pra cada detalhe daquela oca, pois da vez passada que havia estado em La Push, tudo fora feito ao redor da fogueira... Ela virou lentamente e deu de cara com um urso enorme que estavam com as garras e os dentes em posição de ataque, e um súbito susto a fez soltar um grito estridente e apavoradamente fez com que ela desse alguns passos pra trás, trombando em alguém que agarrou seus braços, e uma voz rouca e cansada, disse tranquilamente:

- Calma menina Victoria, este urso já está morto há muitos anos...

Victoria virou-se e encontrou um homem de cabelos grisalhos compridos, com o rosto marcado por muitas rugas, e com os olhos calmos juntamente com um leve sorriso no rosto, a fez relaxar e com a mão no coração, buscando tranqüilizar a respiração falou:

- Boa noite pajé Apoema! Desculpe vir assim sem avisar, mas é antes de viajar gostaria de conversar com o Senhor e...

- Eu sinto que o seu coração está machucado e amargurado menina Victoria, venha se sentar aqui comigo e me conte o que te aflige... Victoria assentiu e sentou no chão frente ao pajé e começaram a conversar. Ela relatou tudo enquanto isso o Pajé nada falava, somente absorvia todas as informações.

- Sinto muito menina Victoria por ter sido usada por um homem sem caráter... Eu sei que este ódio que você está sentindo leva a um sentimento pior que é a vingança, nosso povo acredita que este sentimento só deixa a pessoa mais aprisionada na amargura, ao invés de curar e libertar, ela machuca ainda mais, porque todo o mal que você faz pras pessoas volta pra você quando menos se espera. Deixe que a natureza faça a sua parte...

Victoria chorava copiosamente frente às palavras daquele homem sábio e ele estendeu um pedaço de pano e continuou dizendo:

- Todas as lágrimas vertidas por você hoje transformarão em alegria. Acredite. O que podemos fazer é mentalizar este rapaz e deixar que os astros façam a sua vingança naturalmente, pelas mãos deles, e não pelas nossas, entende?!? O pajé olhou de forma sagaz pra figura incompreendida de Victoria, como se dissesse _não estou entendendo_?

- Mas o senhor falou que não podemos vingar e... Victoria foi interrompida pelo pajé que falou tranquilamente...

- Quem fará a vingança é a Lua. Nós acreditamos muito nos elementos da natureza menina Victoria. Tudo que acontece em nossa vida está escrito nas estrelas. O céu é o princípio de tudo. E hoje vamos presenciar um eclipse lunar total, que para os astrônomos é quando a Terra interpõe entre o Sol e a Lua, projetando sua sombra sobre a Lua e ela atinge várias tonalidades próximas do vermelho. Mas pro nosso povo isto vai além: No inicio do tempo e do espaço, antes de se fixarem no céu, O Sol e seu irmão mais novo, a Lua, habitavam a Terra, vivendo juntas diversas aventuras. Um dia, a Lua foi morta por um espírito maléfico, chamado Jaguar, mas o Sol conseguiu recuperar os ossos da Lua e utilizando a sua própria divindade, ressuscitou o seu irmão mais novo. Nós acreditamos que na hora que ocorre o eclipse lunar representa a lua sendo devorada pelo Jaguar e quando acaba o eclipse celebramos a volta à vida da Lua.

- Mas o que isto tem haver com meu problema pajé? Victoria questionava.

- Na hora que estiver ocorrendo o eclipse, mentalizamos nas coisas ruins que este rapaz fez a você e de como ele trata as mulheres como objetos pra seu prazer, então a própria maldade dele fará seu castigo. Se você faz coisas ruins isto volta pra você...

Victoria deu um suspiro e um leve sorriso descrente, não colocando muita fé em tudo que o pajé falava, mas o ódio que ela nutria por Bob era tão grande que a impulsionou levar aquela lengalenga do pajé adiante...

Ele pediu uma foto pra poder visualizar Bob e prontamente Victoria pegou seu celular e mostrou ao pajé que ficou alguns minutos olhando fixamente pra imagem do seu celular e num instante ele começou a falar umas palavras incompreensíveis, parecia alguma língua nativa, e um arrepio apoderou-se de seu corpo, fazendo eriçar todos os pêlos de seu corpo.

Uns sons de instrumentos de percussão começaram a ser ouvidos do lado de fora da oca e quando o eclipse estava pra começar, os indígenas começaram a fazer uma contagem regressiva... 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... E então somente ouvia os batuques e um coro de zunidos que produzia sons que pareciam burburinhos...

O coração de Victoria tomou um ritmo frenético acompanhando a melodia que os índios faziam, o pajé pegou suas mãos e pediu pra ela fechar seus olhos mentalizando somente Bob Swan. E assim solicitou que ela repetisse somente a frase:

- Nada mantém sua forma tudo se transforma... Nada mantém sua forma tudo se transforma...

E assim eles ficaram repetindo esta frase várias vezes, e de repente uma rajada forte de vento entrou dentro daquela oca, Victoria sentia seus cabelos revoltos e chicoteando seu rosto, e um pavor, um medo do desconhecido se apoderou dela. Então, tão de repente como começou, o vento cessou e Victoria ficou com grande medo de abrir seus olhos e o pajé falou:

- Menina Victoria pode abrir os olhos agora... Lentamente abriu os olhos e constatou um sorriso acolhedor do pajé e ele completou: - Quando Bob acordar sua vida será transformada, a vingança da lua será ele sofrer como uma mulher por um grande amor, como você sofreu...

Victoria saiu dali sem entender direito o que havia acontecido ali, mas uma grande satisfação ela sentiu, como se tivesse feito uma vingança com suas próprias mãos... Chegou a seu apartamento, ainda de madrugada, arrumou suas malas, reuniu seus documentos pra viajar por tempo indeterminado e foi direto pro aeroporto pegar o primeiro avião disponível pra qualquer lugar longe dali...

...

Bob dormia junto com Alice, e antes mesmo do despertador tocar, ele acordou com vontade de urinar e levantou preguiçosamente, com os olhos semicerrados e por instinto foi ao banheiro. Parou na frente do vaso sanitário e enfiou a mão pra retirar seu pênis a fim de fazer esta ação.

Sua mão não encontrou nada dentro da cueca e pensou: "- droga de pesadelo maluco, tudo por causa daquela Victoria pirada..."- Dirigiu cambaleando de sono e parou na frente do espelho do banheiro e espreguiçou mais um vez, passando a mão nos cabelos, retirando dos olhos e lentamente abriu os olhos e levou um choque quando viu seu reflexo. Rapidamente esfregou os olhos pra despertar daquele pesadelo e num desespero gritou:

-!!!!! Saiu correndo do banheiro e neste instante Alice acordou assustada, dando um pulo na cama e quando viu a figura desesperada gritando reagiu gritando também:

-!!!!!!!Quem é você? Alice perguntava assustadoramente enquanto a pessoa na sua frente gritava sem parar e ela continuava a falar: - Bob vem aqui no quarto, tem uma mulher louca aqui!

E quando ela se aproximou de Alice, a mesma falava: - Isto só pode ser um pesadelo de mau gosto, não é real, não é real, não é real, ficava repetindo sem parar, e num ímpeto deitou na cama e cobriu a cabeça falando: - Agora vou acordar, tudo isto é um pesadelo sem fim...

- Eu vou chamar a polícia se você não sair daqui agora! Alice pegou um bastão de beisebol pronta pra atacar a desvairada que estava naquele quarto.

- Ai meu Deus, sou eu Alice, o Bob, sou eu não está vendo?!?! Ela veio perto de Alice que gritava:

- Não chega perto de mim sua louca... Bob cadê você? Vem aqui no quarto tirar esta mulher daqui! Alice falava desesperadamente enquanto a outra se descabelava na frente dela...

E de repente o telefone tocou e quando ouviram a voz de Victoria, ficaram em silêncio prestando atenção naquelas palavras irônicas e cheia de maldade:

- Bob meu querido, como você acordou esta manhã? O pajé Apoema me garantiu que tua vida será transformada, pena que não poderei ver isto de perto... Eu te avisei que você iria se arrepender por ter me maltratado baby. Boa sorte com sua nova vida... Beijinhos da Vic...

- Ai meu Deus Alice, ela deve ter feito macumba pra mim... Ela acabou com a minha vida, o que vou fazer agora!

- Não estou acreditando, não pode ser... É você Bob, meu amigo, é você... Alice tocava no rosto de Bob e ele falava descontrolado:

- Fala que estou sonhando Alice, que aquele brigadeiro que comemos ontem a noite, aqui na sala estava estragado... Ai meu Deus cadê meu pinto, Alice me pinto sumiu... - Bob tirou a calça do pijama constatando que o membro que representava toda a sua masculinidade não existia mais... - Que desgraça que se tornou minha vida! Um homem castrado... E estes peitos, Céus eu estou com estes peitões! Estou me sentindo uma verdadeira travesti siliconada... E agora Alice, o que vou fazer da minha vida? E esta voz fina? Quem vai acreditar que eu sou Bob Swan? Eu era um homem másculo e viril agora não passo de uma traveco paraguaia. Vai Alice me belisca, vai me belisca com força, quem sabe assim eu não acordo!

- Calma Bob, se foi Victoria que fez isto com você, temos que localizá-la e tentar desfazer esta mandinga, macumba, feitiçaria, sei lá o nome disso... Alice falava perplexa diante do que estava acontecendo...

E Alice ficou por alguns instantes observando o seu Best friend, ele tinha se tornado uma bela mulher, cabelos castanhos longos e ondulados, os olhos achocolatados e a pele alva permaneceram iguais, mas este corpo esguio de mulherão faria inveja pra qualquer pessoa do gênero feminino.

Neste momento foi desperta de suas observações enquanto seu Best fazia gargarejo e reclamava desesperada:

- Alice, e esta minha voz de taquara rachada... Ai Céus será que eu colei chiclete na cruz? Eu sempre fui tão bonzinho, faço doação mensalmente pro orfanato, ajudo os velhinhos a atravessar a rua, vou à missa na páscoa e no natal...

- Mas sempre foi um calhorda com as mulheres Best... Alice o interrompeu repreendendo-o seu amigo, que resultou numa cara de choro de criança mimada, se não fosse trágico seria cômico pensava Alice e continuou: - Infelizmente você encontrou uma mulher com fogo nas ventas Best...

- O que vou fazer agora Alice? Daqui a duas horas tenho uma das reuniões mais importantes da minha vida e como vou parecer na revista deste jeito? Bob falava desesperado segurando seus peitos que mal cabiam na sua mão... E completou: - Já sei fala que eu estou com gripe suína e uma meningite viral perigosíssima e...

- Fica calma Best! Alice falava tranquilamente maquinando a solução pro problema do amigo ou amiga, aquela situação realmente era muito complicada, mas nada que ela não daria um jeito pensava consigo mesma.

- Você vai a esta reunião e vai ganhar estes investidores estrangeiros Best... Só precisamos de uma estratégia. Primeiro temos que arrumar um nome pra você e depois falaremos que você é uma parente de Bob, que ele teve que viajar urgentemente por um tempo enquanto isso iremos atrás de Victoria pra desfazer isso,e depois que eu produzir você... Ficará bela demais... Espera aí...

Alice colocou a mão no queixo reflexiva e de repente começou a bater as palminhas dando pulinhos parecendo uma criança que tinha descoberto onde sua mãe guardou aquele presente ou o brinquedo tão esperado e falou esfuziante:

- A partir de hoje, teu nome será Isabella Swan, ou melhor, Bella Swan, prima de Bob, jornalista que morava fora do país e que vai ajudar nos compromissos do primo enquanto ele, no caso você, não volta ao seu estado normal.

- Ai Alice será que vai dar certo? Bob, ou melhor, Bella questionava já cansada de surtar com aquela brincadeira de mau gosto que a vida esta fazendo com ela.

- Venha aqui Bella, você deve usar meu manequim, vou deixá-la uma linda mulher.

E Bob, ou melhor, Bella suspirou e se rendeu a idéia da amiga, afinal de contas, não poderia acontecer nada pior do que já aconteceu... Ou poderia?

...

Depois de pinceladas, lápis, sombra, blush, rímel, ou seja, maquiagem completa, cabelo escovado e chapado, várias trocas de roupas, Bella estava quase pronta faltava somente o toque final...

- Meu Deus Alice! Que tortura, primeiro você quase me cega com este negócio no olho, depois quase faz um escalpo a força de tanto que puxou meu cabelo com aquela escova assassina e agora você quer que eu me mate, caia e quebre o pescoço? Bella reclamava sem parar...

- Chega de drama Bella! Toda mulher passa lápis nos olhos e escovar os cabelos é fundamental, nós mulheres fazemos isso todo dia... Alice falava sorrindo, pois estava adorando fazer de seu Best, sua Barbie humana, e terminou dizendo: - Agora para de reclamar e calce este sapato, tem que ser este, e não reclame o salto nem é tão alto assim...

Quando terminou de calçar o sapato, Alice pediu que ela ficasse em pé, e Bella se equilibrando conseguiu ficar em pé, sem cair, e Alice batia as palminhas feliz com o resultado que estava na sua frente: Uma mulher irresistivelmente linda.

- Agora Bella, caminhe devagar, um passo na frente do outro, deslizando, sem pressa e com leveza... E assim Bella tentou dar o primeiro passo e virava o pé, era um desastre humano, pensava Alice, parecia uma pata arqueada andando com uma bola de basquete no meio das pernas.

- Como estou me saindo Alice? Bella perguntava e Alice fez força pra não rir da cara de seu melhor amigo/amiga e respondeu:

- Vamos treinar mais um pouquinho Best, primeiro a coluna tem que estar ereta, junta as pernas, nada de andar de perna aberta, você não mais nada pra esmagar aí embaixo. Alice sorriu com a brincadeira e Bella revirou os olhos, porém nada falou, e ela completou: - coloque a ponta de um pé na frente e quando sentir que está estável leve o outro pra frente...

O treino foi interrompido quando o celular de Bob, ou melhor, Bella tocou, e pelo toque sabia que era o seu Emmett, seu patrão, uma cara de desespero ela fez pra Alice, e a baixinha correu em direção do aparelho dizendo pra Bella calmamente: - Pode deixar que eu dou um jeito nisso.

Enquanto Alice falava pro Emmett pra ele não se preocupar porque ele teria a melhor apresentação de todos os tempos, porque ela tinha visto e que com certeza os investidores estrangeiros cairiam aos pés da revista... e blá blá blá...

Bella ouvia apreensiva, tentando absorver toda esta confiança que Alice passava pra Emmett via celular. Bella roia a unha pensativa: tudo tinha acontecido tão inesperada... De noite era Bob e de manhã Bella! Quem em sã consciência acreditaria numa coisa destas?

- Tira a mão da boca agora!!!!! Bella assustou-se com a baixinha que gritava autoritariamente que continuou falando enquanto pegava em minhas mãos inspecionando: - Olha só estas unhas Best, uma mulher elegante não pode andar por aí com as unhas roídas, vou marcar uma hora na minha manicure pra você e olha só acabou tirando todo o gloss que tinha passado... Vou ter que retocar esta maquiagem.

Bob/Bella tentava retrucar, mas a baixinha era impossível e depois de retocar a maquiagem, deu todas as instruções sobre o que teria dentro daquela bolsa, finalmente Bella descobriria os segredos e o mistério que tanto envolve os pertences que existiam dentro da bolsa de uma mulher.

E depois de ouvir mil e uma recomendações de Alice, de como uma mulher tinha que se portar, Bella pegou seu carro esportivo e foi enfrentar verdadeiras feras: primeiro tinha que convencer Emmett que poderia fazer aquilo mesmo não sendo Bob, afinal ele não sabia e nem entenderia esta loucura, e depois tinha que convencer os investidores propriamente dito.

Quando Bella estacionou, o porteiro reconheceu o carro e logo veio para manobrá-lo, e quando ele viu a mulher que descia do carro, ficou paralisado com tamanha beleza daquela estranha que dirigia o carro de Bob.

- Olá, você é o Joe? O rapaz abobalhado somente assentiu com a cabeça e pegou na mão de Bella que o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão forte e balançante e continuou falando: - Sou Bella Swan, prima de Bob e ficarei no lugar dele por uns dias, então cuide bem da máquina dele. Bella saiu sorrindo e dando uma piscadinha de camaradagem que na verdade deixou o pobre rapaz mais do que encantado com a tal prima de Bob.

Bella caminhava vagarosamente equilibrando em cima daqueles sapatos e praguejava baixinho, amaldiçoando quem inventou o bendito do salto alto. O caminho até o elevador nunca tinha sido tão distante, mas os poucos metros até chegar à porta do mesmo, serviu pra Bella desenvolver uma caminhada mais segura em cima do salto... Ela percebeu que se colocar o calcanhar antes da ponta do pé, fica mais fácil pra se equilibrar. Pena que ninguém lhe avisou que desta forma parecia uma estar andando igual a um frango assado.

Dentro do elevador, Bella estava acompanhada de um belo homem que não demorou a passar uma cantada, e indignada pela atitude do homem, xingou-o de todos os palavrões imagináveis deu-lhe um tapa na cara e quando a porta do elevador abriu saiu gritando aos plenos pulmões: - Vá pedir o telefone da vovozinha idiota.

Adentrou na recepção da revista e Ângela estava toda afobada tentando acalmar Emmett no telefone, que estava uma pilha de nervos devido o atraso de trinta minutos de Bob. Todos os interessados já estavam reunidos na sala de conferência somente esperando o diretor executivo da revista Focus, gerando uma ansiedade em todos os presentes.

- Bom dia Ângela. A secretária de Bob olhou curiosa questionando quem seria a estranha bonitona que sabia teu nome e perguntou com sua voz estridente?

- Bom dia... A senhorita tem horário marcado? Bella abriu seu melhor sorriso tentando esconder o nervosismo e respondeu:

- Vim falar com Emmett, meu nome é Bella Swan e sou prima de Bob Swan. Vim pra realizar a apresentação que meu primo faria, mas devido a um contratempo particular ele não poderá estar presente...

- Ai minha santinha é hoje que meu patrãozinho tem um piripaque... Ângela juntava as mãos como se tivesse fazendo uma prece e foi interrompida por um grito estrondoso que vinha da sala do chefe:

- Ângela! Vem aqui! A secretária ficou lívida de medo com o berro de Emmett e murmurou baixinho:

- O pior que sobra tudo pra mim...

- Deixa Ângela que eu vou falar com ele. Só avisa que daqui a alguns minutos a apresentação começará...

E assim, Ângela sentiu uma forte convicção nas palavras da prima de Bob, enquanto ela mostrava o caminho do escritório do chefe. Bella bateu firmemente na porta e um berro de "_pode entrar"_ foi o convite pra que ela desse um longo suspiro e estralando o pescoço a fim de acalmar seu coração que estava batendo aceleradamente.

Adentrou na sala e constatou a figura desvairada de Emmett. Ele estava de costas, tentando discar no celular de Bob e quando conseguiu, o celular começou tocar dentro da bolsa de Bella e ela rapidamente pegou-o, no mesmo instante que Emmett se virava feliz achando que era seu amigo e editor que tinha acabado de chegar, porém seu sorriso congelou quando ele viu a linda morena que estava em sua frente e pôs a examiná-la de baixo pra cima: um conjunto de tailleur preto, uma saia justa até a altura dos joelhos que modelava seu quadril, com um terninho que acentuava a cintura com os botões superiores abertos com uma blusa por baixo vermelha que não era decotada, mas dava pra ver os seios fartos que a roupa escondia.

Por um instante esqueceu-se da aflição do atraso de Bob e todo galanteador aproximou de Bella e falou:

- Posso ajudar à senhorita...? Ele estendeu as mãos e depois de forte aperto de mão que Bella retribuiu respondeu com um sorriso:

- Isabella Swan.

- Muito prazer Isabella.

- Chame-me de Bella, por favor.

- Parente de Bob? Emmett perguntou enquanto acenava a cadeira para que ela pudesse sentar e abrindo um sorriso cativante Bella respondeu:

- Sou prima de Bob, na verdade vim até aqui a pedido dele. Emmett fez menção de falar algo, porém Bella ergueu a mão imponente e continuou a falar: - Ele ficou impossibilitado de comparecer a apresentação por um problema muito grave e estritamente particular, e como sou tão competente quanto ele, ele confiou somente a mim esta responsabilidade de representá-lo.

- Que brincadeira é esta? Onde está gravando a pegadinha? Tudo bem pode sair de onde você está escondido Bob, não tem mais graça, aparece logo... Emmett falava rindo nervosamente e depois de alguns segundos que ele percebeu que não era nenhuma pegadinha, surtou falando: - Eu vou matar o seu primo, como ele pode fazer uma coisa desta? Ele batia na mesa com tanta força que fez os papéis voarem e murmurava:

- Por que está acontecendo isto comigo, que um raio caia na minha cabeça, que o céu desabe sobre mim, eu prefiro morrer a passar por esta tragédia...

Emmett sentou na sua cadeira enquanto Bella que sentara do outro lado da mesa, falando sobre que somente ela poderia fazer esta apresentação e ele ficou parou de resmungar e murmurar quando ele olhou pra Bella Swan, que falava com uma veemência que se lembrou de seu amigo Bob e distraiu quando aquela linda mulher sem perceber estava com as pernas abertas, deixando-o compenetrado pra ver se conseguia ver seu lingerie, porém não obteve sucesso.

De repente Bella levantou-se e se colocou atrás da cadeira de Emmett, e com as suas mãos no ombro que ora batiam, e ora dava soquinhos de camaradagem e dizendo:

- Nem pense em morrer hoje cara, porque hoje é o dia que será um marco na vida da editora e da revista. Se você confia no Bob cegamente, então somente eu posso te ajudar, eu sou a pessoa que vai conseguir um contrato milionário pra editora hoje. Na verdade o Bob sempre pede conselhos profissionais pra mim, mas não fala nada que te falei hein!? Não se preocupe, a apresentação está toda no meu notebook e eu sei todas as coordenadas... Você vai ver Emmett, o sucesso é nosso cara e depois da reunião saímos pra pegação. Emmett virou e olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada assustado com aquela última informação que logo em seguida já começou imaginar cenas maliciosas...

A sala de conferência estava um burburinho só, todos estavam preocupados com a demora de Bob, que era sempre uma pontualidade britânica, ou melhor, sempre chegava adiantado em seus compromissos.

A porta se abriu, todos se viraram e emudeceram quando Emmett adentrou acompanhada daquela misteriosa mulher. Todos a olhavam surpresos, os homens estavam admirados e as mulheres estavam se roendo de inveja da bela figura que aparecia ao lado do chefão; e no fim todos se perguntavam: - Quem será a novata?

Os olhos de Bella passavam por cada um presente naquela sala, e quando chegou em Edward, seu olhar parou, uma sensação estranha perpassou pelo seu corpo e enquanto seus olhares ainda estavam presos, ele sorria encantado com a bela mulher. A conexão foi interrompida quando Emmett cumprimentou a todos dizendo:

- Bom dia a todos. Esta é a senhorita...

- Isabella Swan, sou prima e colaborada direta de Robert Swan, ele infelizmente não pode comparecer por motivos pessoais sérios, mas me enviou pra explicar a vocês porque a nossa Editora é a empresa ideal para que vocês possam investir.

Bela falou com segurança e pediu pra que Ângela conectasse seu notebook no retroprojetor e assim fez a apresentação dos slides e de um pequeno filme, deixando todos os presentes boquiabertos com a desenvoltura e simpatia da prima de Bob.

Finalizando a apresentação, Bella foi sentar no lugar reservado pra Bob e quando ela fez menção de puxar a cadeira, Edward extremamente cavaleiro, puxou o encosto da cadeira pra que ela pudesse sentar e depois de acomodada, ele não conseguia disfarçar a fascinação que a prima de Bob estava lhe causando e Bella virou chegando pertinho de seu ouvido e disse rindo:

- O que foi? Tá me estranhando?

_**^-^ Nota da Deah:**_

_**E aí gurias o que acharam?!?!?! Este capítulo foi difícil e demorado de escrever, porque pesquisei muito sobre lendas indígenas, e então montei esta ficção maluca!!!!kkkk!!!!**_

_**Beijinhos mega Power super hiper blaster maxi especial pra: Sandrinha Santos, Tha_Thacullen, Lady Sanctorum, Luh_Moura, Lucianalc, NiviaMar, Marisol Cullen, Carol Peres, Gra, Anee_, Gica Cullen, DoniCullen, Lica, Ivinha, Safira_di_Adamancio, Tanya DCullen, Saphira, Thaatah, NewMoon, Tatynha e Téh... Thanks flores por comentarem meu primeiro capítulo, amoooooooooooooooo vocêsssssssssssssssssssssssssss demaissssssssssssssssssss...**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado das insanidades, então eu peço que comentem muitoooooo... Deixe sugestões, críticas ou deixem um beijinho pra mim... Sou uma pessoa carente de reviews!!!!kkk!!!! E fico super mega Power extasiada com cada palavrinha que vocês escrevem pra mim!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**E no próximo capítulo, muita emoção e risadas nas descobertas de Bella, ela vai ver que ser mulher não é nada fácil... Quem concorda comigo dá um gritinho de Alice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Yessssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!kkkkkk!!!!**_

_**Desculpem, estou surtada hoje!!!!!! O próximo review será Freedom, onde postarei até o final de semana...**_

_**Comunidade das minhas fics no orkut:**_ _**./Main#Community?cmm=96301424**_

_**Apareçam por lá, vou ficar hiper felizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Meu MSN: dea_**_

_**E antes de terminar queria desejar a todas as minhas gurias do coração, um feliz 2010, que Deus possa derramar muitas bênçãos em suas vidas... Saúde, paz, amor e muitoooooo beijoooooo na bocaaaaaaa, porque é muito bom né?!?!?!?!?!**_

_**Beijinhos no coração!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Deah**___


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá meus amores!!!!!!!!! Tudo bem?!?! Que saudades de vocês... Eu sei que demorei, mas não se esqueçam: "Eu tardo, mas não falho!"KKKKKK!!!!!!!!!**

**Beijinhos ultra mega Power blaster Maxi hiper super especiais pra: Gica Cullen, Tatynha, Gra, Teh, Josy, Ro, Phaa, Tanya D'Cullen, Doni Cullen, Ivinha, Marinkaa, DrikaCat, Annee, Lise Munari, Dayleonel, Lica Cullen, Safira_di_Adamâncio, Saphira, Thaatah, NewMoon, Larissa Cullen, Gibeluh, Tete_Glauciele, Maaih_Chan, Duda Cullen, Julika, Alma, Jullika Cullen, Carol Peres, AnjoSexy, Lucianalc, Tha_thacullen, NiviaMar, Sandra Santos e anônimos...**

**Se esqueci de alguém... SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BOA LEITURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Eu não sou gay!!!!!**

Bob, ou melhor, Bella, conseguiu deixar todos boquiabertos com a fantástica apresentação, os homens a olhavam embasbacados com a beleza e a Inteligência dela; já as mulheres também a acharam bonita, porém ficaram enraivecidas de ciúmes e pensavam: "Mais uma na concorrência com os homens..."

Então o grande investidor estrangeiro na área literária, publicitária e afins, o grande Aro Volturi, pediu a palavra e se desmanchou em elogios a apresentadora do tal projeto e, Isabella Swan. Emmett não conseguiu esconder a satisfação e a alegria de saber do novo contrato concretizado.

Aro Volturi era um homem de muita classe, lindo e poderoso. Era um homem que carregava consigo um Sobrenome famoso mundialmente, não só pela enorme fortuna que sua família carregava de geração em geração, mas também por sua fama com as mulheres, paixões, escândalos, e atitudes muito excêntricas que rendiam fotos e matérias em muitas revistas de fofocas e tablóides.

De repente aquele italiano, alto, loiro, de aparência impecável com um ar tão misterioso que parecia um mafioso italiano. Aro exalava poder a cada palavra e a cada gesto. Ele levantou de sua cadeira e em alto e bom som, disse pra Emmett encarando Bella fixamente:

- Meus parabéns Emmett! Faremos uma parceria! Todos aplaudiram eufóricos ante a conquista do investimento e depois fazendo um sinal com as mãos pedindo silêncio continuou falando: - Você terá meus investimentos e pode mandar o contrato pra meus advogados analisarem, só tenho uma pequena exigência: quero que esta bela mulher esteja trabalhando neste projeto...

O burburinho geral encheu o ambiente da reunião, todos naquela sala ficaram surpresos com a exigência excêntrica de Aro Volturi. E ante ao pedido Bella levantou dizendo:

POV BELLA

- Obrigado, obrigada pelos elogios e fico muito grato, quer dizer, grata, por ter sido este elo entre estas duas empresas, mas é que estou aqui temporariamente até que meu primo volte e... Além de não conseguir falar colocando os gêneros femininos corretamente, estava me portando igual a uma mulherzinha indefesa, faltava gaguejar...

Inacreditável! Era a única palavra que conseguia pensar, tudo era insano, irreal e assustador... Ontem à noite eu me aconchegava na minha cama e durmo como um homem viril e acordo com uma mulher sexy, porém me sentia como uma biba paraguaia...

Olhava pra todos e distinguia alguns olhares atípicos: as mulheres lançavam olhares irritantes pra mim, e os homens me encaravam como se estivesse nu em pêlo. Olhei pro Mike que piscou maliciosamente pra mim, passando a língua nos lábios... Argh! Que nojo, totalmente ultrajante...

A felicidade momentânea que sentia por ter conseguido o contrato pra Focus, tinha se passado e aquele italiano metido a galã, fez sentir um desconforto enorme e ainda ele veio com aquela conversa de exigência... Como faria aquilo? Estava certo que meu estado de mudança de sexo, pessoa... Ou sei lá como se poderia falar era tão passageiro quanto uma chuva de verão.

E frente aos meus agradecimentos ao Sr. Volturi, Emmett interrompeu-me dizendo:

- Pode ficar sossegado Aro, farei a Senhorita Swan nunca sair desta editora, será redigido um contrato deixando-a exclusiva para isso...

- Mas é que... eu... Na verdade é que... Antes de terminar minha frase fui interrompida novamente, desta vez por Alec:

- Ótimo... Será um prazer trabalhar com uma senhorita tão encantadora... Aro beijou minha mão e saiu rapidamente da sala dizendo um sonoro: Tchau senhores e senhoras, tenham um bom dia...

Todos se despediram calorosamente do italiano e as pessoas que estavam naquela sala foram se dispersando... E Emmett antes de sair falou pra mim:

- Senhorita Bella em minha sala daqui trinta minutos...

- Nojento, asqueroso, idiota, como ele ousa falar aquelas coisas na frente de todos... Resmungava baixinho e nem imaginava que alguém poderia escutar meus impropérios quando senti uma mão pousando em meu ombro, virei assustado e encontrei um par de olhos verdes que me fizeram sem perceber esboçar um sorriso...

- Prazer Senhorita Swan, sou Edward Cullen.

- Oh sim, prazer Eddie... Vi-o enrugar a testa e perguntou:

-Já nos conhecemos de algum lugar? A única pessoa que me chama assim é teu primo quando quer me irritar...

- Desculpe se não gosta que te chame assim, é que meu primo falou um pouco de cada uma das pessoas que trabalham aqui, e pelo que fiquei sabendo você é um grande profissional, fotógrafo né?

- Ah sim... Pode me chamar de Eddie, não ligo... É que eu e seu primo divergimos bastante de opinião... Ele falava me analisando de uma forma intensa e continuou a falar: - Mas quanto ao Senhor Volturi, fique calma Srta. Swan, este ditador italiano, pensa que é o Mussolini, mas não passa de um filhinho de papai mimado. Suspirei cansada e disse:

- É que não ficarei aqui por muito tempo, assim que Bob voltar eu terei que ir embora... E me chame de Bella somente... Falei tentando esconder o desconforto de associar meu sobrenome a uma mulher;

- Desculpe perguntar, mas embora pra onde? É que não sabia que Bob tinha familiares vivos...

- Na verdade, nunca fiquei muito tempo morando num único lugar, passei do Canadá ao Alaska e depois morei anos na Polônia, Alemanha, Áustria... Não gosto de ficar presa muito tempo num lugar sabe, por isso que tão logo a chegada de meu primo eu viajarei novamente... Menti descaradamente desviando de seus olhos e disfarçando enquanto mexia no meu cabelo e coçando meu nariz.

- Que pena... Edward falou com pesar e de uma forma impulsiva, olhei pra ele arregalando os olhos como se estivesse surpreso com aquela frase inesperada e o vi corar envergonhadamente e emendou rapidamente: - É que seria um prazer trabalhar com uma mente brilhante como a tua...

- Obrigado... Quer dizer, obrigada! Aff... Minha repetição de palavra serviu somente pra fazer o sorriso do Edward alargar-se, e aquilo de alguma forma me intimidou e fiquei sem ação...

Peguei o notebook e minha pasta, enquanto um silêncio surgiu entre nós dois e falei rapidamente:

- Vou passar na sala do Bob e depois vou falar com Emmett. Obrigada pela força Eddie. Estendi minha mão e no instante que nos cumprimentávamos com um simples aperto de mão, firme e forte, porém inesperadamente, ele deu um beijo no meu rosto. Senti como se um coice de cavalo tivesse batido violentamente contra meu corpo.

Olhei assustada pro Edward e sai como um foguete da presença dele, eu queria xingar, bater, socar a boca dele, onde se viu? Que audácia do fotógrafo, o que ele está pensando? Eu sou homem, não sou gay! Minha mente gritava sem parar dentro da minha cabeça avoada.

Parei na frente da sala onde uma placa na porta estava escrito Robert Swan, respirei profundamente e adentrei na sala. Tudo estava no mesmo lugar, a mesa de tinha os pés de mogno e um tampão de vidro torneado com uma cadeira giratória preta de couro. Uma estante cobria toda a parede lateral, com livros, revistas, peças artísticas; mas um objeto em especial tomou minha atenção: uma caixa de madeira revestida talhada com a bandeira dos Estados Unidos e revestido interiormente de veludo vermelho... Ali dentro estava a minha última aquisição abrigada entre um papel de seda e um plástico protetor: Um selo da década de 80 da antiga Rússia.

Sempre fui uma pessoa de muitas paixões: Sexo, carro e selos, não necessariamente nesta ordem... Eu colecionava selos desde os oito anos de idade quando meu pai havia me presenteado com o meu primeiro álbum com selos comprados em bancas de revistas... Assim me tornei um filatelista compulsivo. O prazer de comprar um selo antigo ou de uma coleção inusitada dava-me uma sensação ótima, indescritível.

Eu tentava lembrar e reviver sensações de tudo que gostava e me dava prazer, mas agora nesta condição atual, como uma mulher, tudo parecia como se fosse outra vida, era como se minha alma masculina estivesse perdendo força.

Um desespero tomou conta de mim, eu queria acordar deste pesadelo, sentei na minha cadeira e coloquei minha cabeça no meio das minhas pernas, tentando esquecer-se desta brincadeira sem graça que a vida estava aprontando contra mim.

Mas ao invés de relaxar e esquecer a minha real condição, aquela posição só me deixou mais agoniado, pois vi por debaixo da saia que vestia uma calcinha preta rendada... Argh!!!!!!!!!

- Ai que saudades do meu pinto! Oh meu Deus, estou definitivamente castrado! Levantei-me exasperado quase arrancando meus cabelos, andando de um lado pro outro e não conseguindo mais respirar direito, liguei pra Alice desesperado e antes dela falar alguma coisa eu comecei a despejar as palavras nervosamente:

- Ali, pelo amor de Deus, me explica me fala que eu estou sonhando, eu não consigo acreditar que isso acontece comigo, eu não sou traveco, não sou gay, eu sou macho!!!!!!...

- Calma Best, respira fundo, calma... Tudo vai se resolver, você vai ver... Sinto muito não ter dado certo à apresentação Best, não fica assim, não chora, respira...

- Quem disse que não deu certo? O tal italiano vai assinar o contrato com a editora e depois eu não estou chorando, homem não chora! Gritei descontrolado.

-Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!! Meus parabéns Best!!!! Eu sabia que com a minha super produção e seu talento seria sucesso na certa!!! Alice vibrava e como a conhecia perfeitamente podia visualizar em minha mente os pulinhos alegres da anãzinha neste momento.

E quando fui responder Alice, um bando adentrou na minha sala abruptamente... Mike, Jasper, Emmett gritando "Happy hour" e fazendo uma algazarra louca e Mike falou animadamente:

- Viemos te buscar pra comemoração...

- Mas ainda não terminou o expediente e além do mais, eu o Sr. Emmett temos que conversar e...

- A nossa conversa pode deixar pra amanhã Bella, Emmett interrompeu-me alegremente e completou: - Isto não é um pedido Bella, considere um compromisso de trabalho!

- Ok, preciso terminar meu telefonema e já vou... Eles saíram dali falando e gritando, eu simplesmente observei a cena e disse pra Alice: - Depois que sair da rádio, encontre-me no bar...

...

Após muitas rodadas de tequilas e muitas cervejas, Bella e o pessoal da editora estavam totalmente bêbados... Bella gesticulava e falava alto no meio de uma roda cheia de homens, onde todos estavam encantados com aquela linda morena sexy, que manjava tanto de futebol quanto eles e bebia que nem um representante do sexo masculino.

Já as mulheres faziam apostas entre elas: algumas apostavam 50 pratas de que os peitos de Bella eram silicones, enquanto outras apostavam que eram naturais, fora que elas já estavam insinuando que Bella era homossexual, pois seus trejeitos masculinizados davam a indicação de sua sexualidade...

Até que Angela, cansada de ouvir as serpentes ali presentes destilando o puro veneno da inveja pra cima da prima do Bob, falou veementemente:

-Vocês não têm vergonha não? Vocês nem conhecem a Bella e já ficam fofocando e fazendo apostas e piadinhas em relação à mulher... Todas olharam estupefatos diante da reação da doce Angela que completou: - Ela parece ser gente boa e não merece estar aqui neste ninho de cobras.

Angela saiu num rompante da mesa das mulheres, onde alguns risos de escárnio contra ela eram ditos, e seguiu em direção ao balcão pra pegar uma caipirinha, a bebida mais pedida naquele bar. Debruçou no balcão esperando o barman preparar a sua bebida, ao olhar pro lado viu Edward tomando uma cerveja sozinho e chegando perto observou que sua mirada tinha um ponto específico: Bella Swan.

Angela chegou devagarzinho ao seu lado e disse risonha: - Ela é muito bonita mesmo!

- Um encanto... Edward disse pensativo e Angela começou a rir, despertando Edward da hipnose que estava preso e sem graça ainda falou tentando disfarçar: - Ah, oi Angela! Do que está falando mesmo?

- Tudo bem Edward, não precisa disfarçar... Não é só você que está encantado com a Srta. Swan... Nunca vi uma novata causar tanto alvoroço assim... Os homens babando e as mulheres se mordendo de inveja...

Edward encarou Angela e abismado franziu as sobrancelhas e sabia perfeitamente que sua amiga sempre acertava; ela sempre discreta, prestativa, porém seus olhos de águia pegavam os detalhes em segundos;

- Você é uma bruxa! Edward disse tirando um sarro dela que revidou rapidamente entrando na brincadeira:

- Sou uma legítima bruxa do bem! Uma maga!!!! Riram e Edward questionou sua amiga:

- Então me diga bruxinha: Que impressão teve da novata?

Angela franziu a testa e com os dedos em suas têmporas, fez menção que concentrava pra falar um grande mistério e disse numa voz que misturava uma sobriedade e um ato jocoso e respondeu:

- Bonita, simpática, inteligente, como o gostoso do primo dela disse dando uma piscadela pra Edward e depois voltou na posição anterior e terminou falando: - mas vejo em seu futuro, confusões, mistérios e um homem de cabelos castanho-avermelhados, alto, com olhos penetrantes, um sorriso cativante, que roubará o coração da donzela e...

- Aff! Angela você está parecendo mais uma cigana que lê mãos do que uma bruxinha impertinente! Angela deu um soquinho no ombro de seu amigo que sorria abertamente...

- Ok... Falando sério Edward, eu tive uma boa impressão da novata. Ela parece ser boa de coração, lembra-me o primo gostosão dela...

- Nossa Angela, eu sabia que você tinha uma queda pelo Bob Swan, mas pelo amor de Deus, resolva esse problema sexual e agarre o Ben logo. Ele está amarradão na tua garota!

- Ben até é bonitinho, meigo, mas tenho tesão pelo Bob entendeu? Angela falava de uma forma pervertida e terminou dizendo: - Já pensou se a galinhagem for uma questão de família?

- Eu acho que não Angela... Alguma coisa me diz que ela é diferente.

- Já está apaixonado pela novata Edward? Da última vez que ouvi isto da sua boca não terminou bem...

- Não me lembre Angela daquela pistoleira de quinta categoria, e não vamos misturar as coisas ok? Ele endureceu a expressão e Angela calou-se sabendo que não tinha sido uma boa idéia tocar naquele assunto e pediu desculpas...

E assim os dois amigos ficaram conversando amenidades, dissipando o mal estar criado pela lembrança amarga do passado de Edward...

...

Do outro lado do bar, Bella ainda era o centro das atenções dos marmanjos de plantão. Emmett e Mike eram os mais atirados, pois ora e outra, ficavam pegando em suas costas, relando em seu braço ou encostando suas pernas na alva pele desnuda de Bella...

Porém, o fato era que Bella estava passada de bêbada, não conseguia mais disfarçar: além o vocabulário no qual insistia em deixar tudo no gênero masculino e tinha também as olhadas indiscretas pra as mulheres lindas que passavam em sua frente, coisas típicas testosterona pura...

De repente Bella levantou-se e avisou aos seus companheiros que ia ao banheiro, e meio tonta pela bebida, entrou no banheiro e parou na frente do mictório, por extinto estava na ala masculina, olhou pro lado e tinha um senhor barrigudo com a gravata afrouxada urinando, ele olhou surpreso e confuso pra gostosa que estava parada frente da peça de cerâmica feita especialmente pra homens. Bella enfia sua mão dentro da saia como se tivesse apta pra fazer xixi em pé, e irritou-se quando se lembrou da sua nova condição dando um tapa na parede que estava em sua frente apoiando a sua testa, enquanto soltava vários impropérios chulos.

Bella olhou pro lado e só então percebeu o homem igual a uma estátua que tinha uma expressão abobalhada. Franziu sua testa franzida quando viu uma baba escorrer pelo canto da boca do gorducho bêbado e falou sem rudemente:

- O que está olhando? Nunca viu uma pessoa com vontade de urinar?

O gorducho abria e fechava a boca várias vezes, mas não conseguia falar e então Bella, olhou pra baixo e viu que o homem estava com a mão ocupada com sua masculinidade, porém todo mijado, ela revirou os olhos e disse ironicamente:

- Que feio! Sua mãe não ensinou fazer xixi dentro do vaso? Além do mais, é melhor guardar isso aí, não é legal ficar exibindo pouca coisa...

Dito isso começou a gargalhar e a vontade de fazer xixi aumentou, e sem pensar entrou rapidamente numa das cabines do banheiro, sentindo um alívio e um arrepio no finalzinho.

Estava caminhando com dificuldade pelo bar lotado, sentia uma tontura anormal, afinal de contas, o antigo Bob podia beber todas que se mantinha em pé e agora estava naquele estado com poucas doses de bebidas.

Afundada nestes pensamentos, esbarrou com uma linda mulher e sussurrou em seu ouvido: - Desculpa docinho... Droga agora que vou ficar devendo com o cara lá de cima. Bella dizia com um sorriso nos lábios fingindo aborrecimento e a moça respondeu:

- Ah, não foi nada... Mas por que ficará devedor com o cara lá de cima?

- Ai doçura é que machuquei o anjo mais lindo que o mundo já viu... Enquanto falava percebeu o arrepio que a mulher teve piscou safadamente pra moça que sorriu envergonhada pela cantada da Bella.

A mulher gostosa em questão abriu sua bolsa e retirou um cartão de visitas entregando a Bella e disse:

- Infelizmente hoje estou acompanhada com um antigo namorado, mas liga pra mim qualquer dia destes... E saiu sorrindo e retribuindo a cantada de Bella.

-"Yes!"- foi à exclamação que Bella fez frente à cantada bem sucedida, e sentia que seu lado de macho conquistador não havia desaparecido.

E ali no balcão do bar ela ficou, olhava o movimento enquanto bebida mais uma caipirinha, ela ligava pra Alice e nada... O celular deveria estar sem bateria. Ela queria ir embora logo, apesar do dia ter sido produtivo, ela não esquecia a sua condição de fêmea e isso deixava confusa e descontrolada.

Envolto de pensamentos sobre como se livrar desta "macumba", ela sentiu um braço másculo a envolver sua cintura por trás e sussurrando no seu ouvido disse:

- Que saudades Nathy... Linda e gostosa como sempre!

Bella conseguiu desvencilhar dos braços pegajosos do homem e virou encarando-o e falou:

- O que é isso cara! Está me confundindo rapaz! Ela dizia seriamente enquanto dava mais um passo pra trás.

Porém o homem diminuiu o espaço e a abraçou novamente dizendo: - Eu sei que gosta destes joguinhos minha Nathy, diz que não quer embora esteja doida pra se entregar aqui pro Doug...

- Que isso cara, você está me confundido, eu sou Bella Swan, não te conheço... Ele sorria achando graça no que ela dizia e no momento ela gritava e forçava pra sair de seus braços que aprisionavam: - Me solta seu porco! Me solta!

- Tudo bem gatinha, porém antes só um beijo e deixo ir embora...

-Não pense em encostar esta imundice na minha boca... Ela esquivava e virava o rosto, afastando suas costas pra trás, suas mãos presas naquele abraço esmagador; tentou dar um chute no saco, mas suas pernas estavam fechadas, como se já esperava por esta reação da mulher que estava em aprisionada em seus braços.

Agonia, desespero, raiva... Bella não conseguia se desprender daquele brutamonte. Fragilidade. Realmente a sua força física não se comparava com o homem, mas ela lutava, não somente pra impedir aquele beijo nojento mais para não deixar as lágrimas caírem pelo seu rosto. Ela sentia que elas se formavam no canto de seus olhos.

- Larga ela agora! Uma voz alta de raivosa apareceu atrás de Bella e no impulso o brutamonte soltou-a. Edward pegou Bella e colocou-a atrás de suas costas protegendo-a, e o homem disse ironicamente:

- De namoradinho novo Nathy? Ciumento ele hein baby?

- Eu já falei que não sou a Nathy, meu nome é Bella seu retardado, nojento, asqueroso! Nunca beijaria você, nem deixaria tocar em mim... Bella vociferava pro brutamontes.

- Que isto Nathy, até estava engraçado a brincadeirinha, mas nós sabemos como você é uma vagabunda, maníaca por sexo e traiu seu namorado comigo várias vezes e...

O brutamontes foi calado por um soco de direita e outro no queixo levando-o pro chão... Depois que Edward terminou de desferir os golpes, disse irado:

- Se não sabe tratar uma mulher, tem que ser tratado como um animal. Nunca mais se aproxime de Bella!

Edward pegou a mão de Bella e a rebocava pra fora do bar. Ela o acompanhava, virando o pé, quase caindo, até que ela parou na calçada e apoiou no ombro de Edward resolvendo tirar seu sapato de salto e quando pôs o primeiro pé no chão falou gemendo:

- Ai meu Deus... Que delícia tirar os sapatos, meus dedos estavam até adormecidos. Edward ria da espontaneidade daquela linda mulher e disse sorrindo:

- Então os liberte do outro pé também!

Quando Bella foi tirar o sapato do outro pé, ela desequilibrou e tentando se apoiar em Edward levou-o junto pro chão... Bella ficou por baixo de Edward e ao invés de levantarem do chão, começaram a rir descontroladamente, com certeza Bella estava mais alcoolizada, porém Edward a acompanhava divertidamente... Ele estava encantado com a linda mulher que estava embaixo de seu corpo, nunca vira uma mulher tão espontânea, ela não ligava se a maquiagem estava borrada ou se seu cabelo estava despenteado...

Depois de alguns minutos rindo, Bella disse: - Agora além dos meus pés estarem doendo minha barriga está reclamando de dor... Ri demais...

- Se quiser posso ajudá-la com os pés, sei fazer uma massagem... Edward disse baixinho quase num sussurro, seus rostos estavam tão próximos que Bella ficou hipnotizada pelos olhos penetrantes do fotógrafo.

Bella ficou paralisada, seu coração disparou... Ela não compreendia o que acontecia com ela, porque não se afastava do Edward. Deveria ser por causa da bebida alcoólica, era muita coisa no mesmo dia pra ela assimilar e de repente ela sentiu uma fisgada, uma dor terrível na batata da perna e começou a gritar:

- Ai, ai, ai, ai!!!! Minha perna Eddie, câimbra... Ai, ai, ai!!!

Edward rapidamente pegou sua perna que estava com câimbra e esticou empurrando meu pé em movimento contrário, aliviando a dor... Ele começou a apertar a sola dos pés de Bella e uma sensação gostosa se apoderou dela...

Edward e Bella se olharam novamente, era como eles não percebessem as pessoas passando ao lado deles, afinal de contas, estavam na calçada em frente do bar.

- Obrigado, obrigada... Bella falou sem graça e sentia suas bochechas denunciarem o embaraço que ela sentia... Quando Edward foi responder Alice gritou de longe:

- Best!!!! Ai meu Deus, o que aconteceu com você? Por que está no chão com um homem segurando seu pé?

- Oi Ali!!!!!! Porque demorou? Eu liguei no seu celular e você não atendeu. Um homem tentou me agarrar, o Eddie me ajudou e depois caí aqui, tive uma câimbra forte e o Eddie me ajudou só isso que aconteceu! Falava nervosamente, pois ela não queria que Alice tivesse uma impressão errada de seu Best friend, afinal ele não era gay!

- Que bom que encontrou uma pessoa pra te ajudar né Best? Alice falou com um sorriso escondido nos lábios. Bella fez menção de levantar e Edward a ajudou rapidamente. Estando já de pé falou:

- Deixa apresentá-los, Alice Brandon minha melhor amiga e este é Edward Cullen o diretor de fotografia da Editora.

- "Prazer" eles se cumprimentaram amigavelmente.

-Nossa tudo está rodando... Bella balbuciou e Edward prontamente pegou em sua cintura pra não deixá-la cair.

- Acho que alguém exagerou na bebida hoje... Alice riu e completou: - está na hora de irmos pra casa Best.

Enquanto Alice foi buscar o carro de Bella e Edward apoiava Bella em seu corpo, um silêncio confortável tomava conta dos dois, ela avistou Alice aproximar e tentou dar um passo, mas quase caiu novamente, então Edward pegou no colo pra levá-la no carro.

Bella abraçou o pescoço de Edward e deitou sua cabeça no peito... E quase chegando no carro Bella disse baixinho, cansada:

- Obrigada por tudo Eddie, você salvou minha noite...

- Foi um prazer...Sempre que precisar estarei a disposição Bella... Ele colocou-a sentada no banco, colocou o cinto de segurança e novamente deu um beijo na bochecha de Bella que ficara desconcertada, porém nada falou, só escutou uma risadinha da amiga que dirigia.

POV BELLA

O trajeto até a casa foi com uma Alice agitada querendo saber tudo que tinha acontecido comigo, porém minha cabeça estava tão cheia... Acontecimentos insanos há vinte quatro horas atrás era um homem, agora uma mulher, tendo que me vestir e portar com tal... Consegui o contrato que queria, cantei uma linda mulher, quase fui beijada por um brutamonte e depois aquele lance estranho com o Eddie, suas mãos massageando meus pés foi tudo tão... Tão diferente... Aff... Estava vivendo um inferno astral, só poderia ser!

Eu só queria saber de deitar na minha cama e dormir profundamente... Quem sabe quando acordar amanhã tudo não volta à normalidade? Será?

* * *

**_NOTA:_**

**_E aí gurias do meu coração varonil, gostaram??????????????????????? Eu sei que demorei, porém enquanto eu não consigo deixar pelo menos o capítulo apresentável, eu não posto sabe... É por ter tanta consideração por vocês que faço isso! Vocês merecem o melhor, mesmo eu não conseguindo..._**

**_Enfim eu preciso muito que vocês comentem para que eu possa saber a opinião... Gostaram? Odiaram? Podia melhorar? Sugestões? Beijinhos? Pleaseeeeeee eu preciso saber!!!!!!!!kkkk!!!!!_**

**_Próximo capítulo será divertidíssimo, não percam... Quem viver lerá!!!!!!!!! KKKKK!!!! Estou escrevendo Freedom, o post logo acontecerá!!!!!!! Nos encontraremos lá!!!!!_**

**_Beijinhossss especiais pra: TDG FOREVER E !!!! Meninas vocês são especiaissssss!!!!!!!!_**

**_Querem conversar comigo me add: dea__**

**_Beijinhossss no coração e bom final de domingãoooooooo!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Deah_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oiiiiiiiiii meus amores!!!!! Tudo bem?!?!**_

_**Estou morrendo de tantas saudades de postar aqui... Mas enfim, vocês sabem que eu tardo, mas não falho!!!!! Nunca!!!!! Eu sei que esta frase está ficando batida, entretanto é a pura verdade!!!!kkkk!!!!**_

_**Beijinhos mega Power super ultra hiper maxi blaster especial pra todos que deixaram um recadinho EU SURTOOOOOOOOOOO GERALLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!! Infelizmente não deu tempo de agradecer individualmente, mas tenham certeza que li e reli todos os coments... Sem mais nada pra encher o saco de vocês...**_

_**BOA LEITURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Bem-vinda a minha vida...**

POV Bella

Acordei no dia seguinte com uma anã de jardim pulando em minha cama. Sim, Alice estava com a corda toda. Tão animada e feliz ,que apesar da minha cabeça estar tão pesada como uma pedra, zunindo e latejando, sorri e coloquei as mãos nos olhos esfregando...

E como um filme, lembrei-me do dia anterior, suspirei e por um instante meu cérebro já estava se convencendo de que tudo foi um terrível pesadelo, porém a voz aguda e irritante de Alice quebrou minha doce ilusão...

- Levanta Best!!!! Que lindo dia está lá fora!!!! Alice arreganhou a cortina e o sol me cegou momentaneamente e completou: - Levanta preguiçosa!!! Separei um Armani azul que vai ficar um arraso nesta sua nova silueta...

Puxei o travesseiro pra minha cara, amaldiçoando o dia que eu nasci não se esquecendo de dizer um monte de palavrões acompanhados pelo enorme arrependimento de ter cruzado com a maldita _vagabruxa_ da Victoria. Se eu estava naquelas condições era somente por causa dela.

- Ai... Minha cabeça dói! Ali,abaixa o volume da sua voz. Gemia e colocava o travesseiro em cima da cabeça.

- Que ressaca hein Best!? Nunca vi você tão alterada desde o baile de formatura, mas aos dezessete é perdoável... Alice falava sem parar até que respondi com um muxoxo e ela dando uma risadinha divertida disse: - Toma isto que em trinta minutos tua dor de cabeça vai embora... Olhei pra Alice e ela me estendia um comprimido com um copo de água.

...

Depois de servir de boneca pra Alice mais de uma hora,olhei-me no espelho e abismado com a imagem refletida, suspirei triste e vencida: nenhum sinal ou algo que fazia lembrar-se do Bob viril e pegador, a realidade era que me tornara uma mulher gostosa e sem prestar atenção falei em voz alta:

- S_e eu fosse ainda Bob me pegava..._ Levei um susto quando Alice começou a rir e acompanhei-a_, _afinal de contas eu tinha que levar esta situação de uma forma mais relaxada, pelo menos até eu descobrir como reverter esta ironia do destino.

Eu e Alice tínhamos combinado que hoje depois do expediente iríamos numa cigana famosa da cidade, pois dizem que a mulher tem o poder de ver o futuro e dá conselhos para problemas. Eu nunca acreditei em misticismos, pra mim era um monte de baboseira, mas agora eu estava acreditando em tudo desde bicho papão até vampiros.

...

Cheguei à Editora fazendo um esforço hercúleo pra andar em cima daqueles sapatos, pra cada vez que virava o pé, eu lembrava a anãzinha de jardim que se dizia minha Best friend, xingava baixinho e começava a desconfiar da nossa amizade, afinal de contas, ela insistia em me fazer andar com aquela arma mortal, ainda ficava repetindo pra mim: "Best não fale mal de uma obra prima de Jimmy Choo..."

- Maldito Jimmy Cho! Se este viado que dá o nome deste projeto de sapato cruzar na minha frente eu trucido...

Eu reclamava tanto dos meus acessórios que nem percebia presença de ninguém perto de mim... Assim que pisei fora do elevador, Angela me abordou com sua felicidade matinal característica dizendo:

- Bom dia Senhorita Swan! O Senhor Emmett está num vídeo conferência e assim que terminar ele quer vê-la.

- Ok Angie! Obrigado, obrigada. Posso esperar na sala do Bob? Disse com um sorriso singelo e de forma educadamente.

- Claro que sim. Fique a vontade, você é da família! E até parece que te conheço há anos, principalmente quando você me chama desta forma, é como teu primo sempre me chamou. Angela suspirou e percebi o quanto ela estava saudosista pelo Bob...

Rimos e agradecida falei:

- Tenha um bom dia Angie e a propósito você está linda nesta roupa! Angela olhou boquiaberta com a minha frase que saiu tão naturalmente, era como eu falava todas as manhãs pra minha secretária e recepcionista.

Quando percebi minha gafe, senti meu rosto ferver e sai dali tão rapidamente, sem olhar pra trás. Pronto agora Angela vai pensar que sou sapatão! Minha mente girava sobre isso, mais um item pra me preocupar, falar sem pensar agora não dá!

- Aff! Cala a boca Swan! Dizia baixinho, já adentrando na minha sala nem percebendo um vento quente soprar na minha orelha dizendo suavemente:

- Bom dia Bella? Fechei os olhos e senti um perfume acentuado de pós-barba com um aroma de café. Virei lentamente e encontrei um par de orbes verdes brilhantes, um sorriso no canto da boca e uma mão estendida com um café oferecendo pra mim.

- Bom dia Ed...

Não sei por que, mas me senti encabulado com sua proximidade e meu rosto esquentou imediatamente. Sorri e peguei o café dando um gole sob o olhar fixo e especulativo do Edward.

- Obrigado, obrigada Ed, estava precisando muito de cafeína na minha veia.

Ele riu e eu nervosamente acompanhei, eu estava nervoso pela presença do Edward ali, porém fomos conversando sobre várias idéias do próximo número da revista.

Pela primeira vez daquele dia, estava me sentindo bem, por um momento, esqueci da minha tragédia vida. Percebi que conversar com Edward era simples e fácil, não sei por que brigávamos antigamente_, qual seria a diferença agora?_ Perguntava pra mim mesmo, eu sei que fisicamente eu era outra pessoa, porém meu intelecto e minha mente eram iguais, eu era Bob Swan preso num corpo de mulher.

Fomos interrompidos por Angela que pedia licença pra entrar, me dizendo que Emmett estava me aguardando em sua sala. Edward desejou boa sorte e se retirou junto com Angela.

Parei na frente do espelho, conferi minha imagem, certificando que ainda era Bella e com algumas passadas de mão no cabelo e uma coçadinha abaixo do queixo, como se ali tivesse minha barba mal feita, um simples modo de espantar o nervosismo falei empinando meu nariz:

- Você pode tudo Swan! Boa sorte!

Mal bati na porta e Emmett gritava pra eu entrar. Ele estava com uma bola de tênis na mão e com as pernas sobre a mesa, com as costas recostadas na cadeira que se inclinava pra trás.

- Bom dia Sr. Emmett! Falei amigavelmente enquanto ele num salto ia a minha direção cumprimentando efusivamente.

- Bom dia Swan! Belo dia hein, Bella! Emmett deu um beijo estalado em minha bochecha e rapidamente dei um passo pra trás.

"Que povo beijoqueiro! Não pode ver um rabo de saia que vão querendo intimidade..." Pensava enquanto via Emmett voltar pra sua posição de patrão despreocupado, pegando a bolinha e jogando na parede.

De repente ele parou e me olhava como se estivesse me analisando, um frio na espinha me fez prender a respiração... "Será que ele descobriu que eu não existo, ou melhor, que sou uma fraude?"

E franzindo o cenho, Emmett perguntou: - Não vai sentar Bella?

- Oh sim, claro, obrigado, quer dizer obrigada! Eu ainda me confundia e parece que isso divertia Emmett que começou a rir, tirando sarro descaradamente de mim.

- O que é tão divertido assim? Disse rispidamente.

- Me desculpe, Bella. Você é uma pessoa encantadora, misteriosa, engraçada, parece ser mais de uma pessoa numa só!

Não agüentei e ri junto e Emmett continuou:

- Uma mulher fantasticamente perfeita e bonita, não me leve a mal, isto não é uma cantada ou um assédio sexual. Você é incrivelmente inteligente, tem tanta capacidade quanto teu primo, conseguiu aquela conta com os Volturi, tão facilmente que por instantes achei que o havia hipnotizado. Você é tão engraçada, interagiu com os rapazes no bar... Você manja de futebol, carros e não perdeu uma piada sequer sobre mulheres. Você é assustadoramente perfeita, é como uma mulher com alma de um homem!

Eu fiquei boquiaberto, e fiquei sem reação. Ele me descreveu e por fim descobriu meu segredo... Céus o que farei agora? Serei ridicularizado pro resto da vida, vão achar que fiz cirurgia pra mudança de sexo ou que sou uma impostora, afinal de contas, não tenho um documento comprovando minha identidade. Vou pra cadeia, servir de biba paraguaia pra outras mulheres... Aff... Prefiro a morte!

Minha mente fervia com tantos pensamentos, eu comecei a suar e meu coração batia tão forte que chegava a doer meu peito... O futuro sombrio me aguardava: gozação, prisão e morte.

Fui desperta dos meus desesperados pensamentos, com uma enlouquecida gargalhada de Emmett, que depois de um tempo dizia limpando as lágrimas de tanto que ele ria:

- Bella, Bella... Você é hilária! Tinha que ter filmado sua cara quando terminei de falar... Olhei pra ele com uma expressão confusa e continuou: - Mas não foi pra te elogiar que te chamei aqui. Eu estou oferecendo um contrato de trabalho pra você, com todas as regalias que teu primo tem, enquanto ele não volta da sua inesperada viagem, você fica no lugar dele e depois que Bob retornar, estava pensando num novo projeto de abrir uma sucursal da revista em Londres e você assumiria lá como diretora geral. O que acha, Senhorita Swan?

- Eu... É... Uh... Fechei os olhos e respirei profundamente, limpando a garganta voltei a dizer pausadamente: - Eu fico lisonjeada de tanto elogios, você me descreveu perfeitamente. E quanto à proposta do contrato, eu posso aceitá-lo até Bob retornar depois não poderei ficar mais.

Falei segura e sem hesitar... Emmett jogou a bolinha mais uma vez contra a parede e ela voltando pra suas mãos, encarou minha face e falou:

- Dou trinta por cento a mais, além das despesas de viagem quando for pra Londres.

- Não é uma questão de dinheiro! Sinto muito, é impossível pra mim!

- Compromisso com algo ou com alguém? Emmett disse com a sobrancelha erguida, analisando minha reação.

- Pode-se dizer que os dois. Falei passando nervosamente a mão sobre os cabelos e dei uma coçadinha básica abaixo do meu queixo, tentando encontrar um ponto de equilíbrio dentro de mim.

Um silêncio se instaurou entre nós, eu conhecia há muito tempo Emmett, eu sabia que ele apesar de ser brincalhão e levar a vida de um jeito irreverente, ele era ótimo em ler as pessoas. Quer saber se fulano ou sicrano estavam mentindo, ou escondendo algo, era só colocar na frente do Emmett que ele conseguia pegar. Credo até parecia algo do além.

- Olhe Senhor Emmett, minha vida está meio confusa com alguns problemas pessoais, que não vem ao caso agora, porém você pode contar cem por cento comigo enquanto Bob não retornar, farei o meu melhor, o Senhor não irá se arrepender!

- Eu sei que não vou me arrepender Senhorita Swan. Emmett sorria, - E quanto a Londres ainda tenho tempo, não desisti de você! Ele lançou a bola rapidamente, mas meu reflexo foi ligeiro e agarrou a bola, não deixando cair no chão e com uma gargalhada disse:

- Bela pegada Bella! Bem vinda à família! Pode se acomodar na sala do Bob e pode começar a se interar sobre os assuntos pra pauta da reunião de amanhã. Temos que ter uma idéia diferente e original pra edição de Halloween da semana que vem.

- Ok, obrigado... obrigada Boss! Ele riu e levantou pegando minha mão direita num cumprimento firme, porém depois a virou depositou um beijo.

Puxei minha mão rapidamente e fiz uma nota mental rápida: "Cumprimentar de longe os beijoqueiros de plantão." Devolvi a bola e fui saindo rapidamente da sala quando Emmett disse:

- Ah!Bella, por acaso você sabe se teu primo já escreveu a coluna dele pra edição de Halloween?

- Ele me disse que não deu tempo, mas pode ficar sossegado que eu faço se não tiver problema, claro!

- Claro que não, ê é jornalista também e confio que seu texto será tão bom quanto a sua apresentação de ontem.

- Obrigada Boss! Disse entusiasmado, embora esteja uma bagunça minha vida, eu podia fazer uma das coisas que mais gostava: escrever.

Já estava com a mão no trinco da porta quando Emmett me interrompeu novamente:

- Espere um momento Bella! Eu virei e ele colocando ao meu lado com uma mão no ombro falou: - Vou pronunciar tua contratação pra todos, assim evitamos comentários nos corredores, sabe...

Emmett piscou enquanto eu assentia com a cabeça. E com uma ordem rápida pra Angela, em poucos minutos uma pequena multidão se formou na enorme redação.

Emmett subiu num sofá preto de couro que ficava encostado na parede e disse com sua voz grossa, porém tinha um sorriso de vitória preso nos seus lábios:

- Bom dia senhores e senhoras! Todos responderam educadamente. – Vim anunciar que a Senhorita Bella Swan aceitou entrar pro nosso time, e a partir de hoje ela ficará no lugar de Bob Swan até sua volta. Uma salva de palmas pra nossa nova contratada!

Todos aplaudiam e sem esperar ele me puxou fazendo subir em cima do sofá. Quase me esborrachei no chão, se não fossem os braços de Emmett que seguraram minha cintura e falou no meu ouvido: - Diga algumas palavras Senhorita Swan.

Desvencilhei rapidamente e senti meu rosto ferver de vergonha, observei as pessoas que me encaravam, alguns tinham um sorriso sincero no rosto, outros um sorriso que era mais um sarcasmo disfarçado, outros simplesmente estavam indiferente a tudo aquilo.

Mas um par de orbes verdes prendeu minha atenção... Edward estava no fundo da redação, ele parou de bater palmas e encostou-se à parede com os braços cruzados e com um sorriso no canto da boca que por algum motivo inexplicável, me fez retribuir rapidamente. Respirei profundamente e falei:

- Gostaria de dizer que estou muito contente por fazer parte desta família e me colocar a disposição de vocês, eu não quero fazer mudanças na estrutura que Bob montou, espero dar continuidade e acrescentar ainda mais o trabalho que já estava sendo muito bem feito. Obrig... Obrigada!

Aplausos ecoavam pela sala. Tão logo, Emmett ajudou a descer do sofá e beijou-me no rosto dizendo baixinho no ouvido:

- Não se esqueça de deixar seus documentos no RH amanhã Bella... Bem vinda.

O chefe beijoqueiro se afastou dando uma piscadinha.

- Ai meu Deus!Tô fodido! - Sussurrei pra mim mesmo. - Aonde vou arranjar documentos falsificados com o nome de Isabella Swan?

Fiquei atônito e sem reação. Eu queria sair dali correndo e conversar com Alice, compartilhar isso, quem sabe a anãzinha de jardim não tinha uma idéia mirabolante...

A maioria das pessoas veio dar abraços e beijos de boas vindas... Aff!!! Nunca liguei de receber beijos de mulheres, mas os homens estavam tão assanhados que comecei pensar seriamente em vir trabalhar de capacete de futebol americano, ou dizer pra todos que estou com a doença do beijo, aquele vírus que passa pelo contato da boca e saliva... Eca!

Quando consegui me desvencilhar de todos, caminhei diretamente pra minha sala, agora além de minha condição atual eu teria que me preocupar com o fato de ter documentos... Como não havia pensado nisto?

Liguei pra Alice e contei toda a história, ela já estava surtando por telefone.

- Ai Best, o que será de mim quando descobrirem que eu sou uma mentira? Ou melhor, eles iam achar que eu sou uma impostora, uma criminosa que tinha se apossado da casa do Bob, dos carros, do emprego, da vida dele...

- Calma Best, respira! Já estou terminando de editar meu programa e já podemos ir...

- Ir aonde? Perguntei confusa.

- Madame Ondina Best!!!! Foi difícil marcar horário com ela, tive que prometer um pagamento extra pela consulta de última hora... Alice dizia exasperada e com um tom que implícito traduzia "Você não vai dar pra trás agora", suspirei:

- Oh sim, claro... Desculpe Ali, minha cabeça está atordoada com estes acontecimentos e ainda pra piorar um bando de homem beijoqueiro me atacou... Aff... Um horror!!! Você tinha que ver...

Alice ria da minha desgraça particular enquanto dizia: - Acho que vou começar a andar com você quem sabe não me contamino com este mel que você tem... Estou precisando de um homem que me faça sentir uma princesa e...

- Agora não, Alice! Eu sei que estes discursos começam com princesas e terminam em como você queria fazer sexo sob o luar e não estou no clima ok?!?!

- Credo que mau humor! Daqui à uma hora estarei livre, pode vir me buscar!

...

Já tinha feito uma lista de assuntos e tópicos que teria na reunião de amanhã. Estava quase no horário da saída da Alice e resolvi ir embora. Mal pisei no corredor e Emmett veio com suas mãos pegajosas em minhas costas e disse:

- Comemoração hoje no Johnny, depois do expediente!

- Oh!Boss me desculpe, mas já tenho compromisso com a Alice e...

- Eu não estou convidando Swan, estou informando que sua presença é vital. Primeiro porque será comemorada sua contratação, não há sentido uma festa sem a protagonista dela não é? E depois o Aro Volturi estará nos acompanhando e ele está interessadíssimo em conversar com você...

- Mas...

- Traga a sua amiga também, faça o que tiver que fazer rápido e compareça!

Assenti com a cabeça derrotado, sabia que não adiantaria argumentar.

...

Eu e Alice já estávamos a mais de vinte minutos procurando o endereço da tal Madame estava nervoso com a situação, afinal de contas, estávamos num bairro deserto, com iluminação precária, os poucos postes que tinham algumas pessoas de aparência duvidosa se se encostavam a eles... Tão obscuro quanto à noite que caía.

- Vamos embora Alice, este lugar está povoado de povo mal encarado! – Dizia ressabiado e certo pavor que não pude esconder. – Vamos logo pra tal comemoração...

- Nem pense em recuar! Você é um homem ou um saco de batata! – Alice estava com medo, mas a teimosia era uma grande característica de sua personalidade, fez com que soasse com uma bravura sobrenatural.

Parei o carro no meio da rua e disse descontrolado: - Estou mais pra um saco de batata, olha pra mim Alice! Um castrado por uma mandinga da bruxa vadia da Victoria, mas quer saber? Prefiro ser uma biba paraguaia viva, pois se continuarmos aqui temos grande chances de estampar as páginas da seção policial de amanhã...

- Que exagero, Best! Alice falou, mas a interrompi continuando minha alusão estendendo as mãos como se estivesse impresso numa faixa na minha frente:

- O título em letras garrafais: Encontradas mortas no subúrbio de Washington uma anã de jardim e uma traveco paraguaia.

- Aff! Que exagero!Não conhecia este teu lado dramática, Best! Acho que veio junto com a transformação... Alice ria descontrolada, ainda estava na dúvida: ela era uma louca descompensada surtada, ou era uma idiota que não conhecia o perigo?

Batidas fortes no vidro nos tirou da nossa conversa e demos um grito de susto, se eu estivesse com a bexiga cheia certamente teria me mijado inteiro. Olhei pra Alice que estava com a mão sobre o peito e ofegante nos entreolhamos antes de direcionar nossos olhos pra direção das batidas que vinham do lado da minha porta.

Engoli seco e encontrei um homem alto magro, que estava travestido de mulher: uma mini saia de couro vermelha com um top branco que deixava a barriga de fora, ele tinha uma peruca ruiva e um rosto carregado numa maquiagem, "_é a Lady Gaga do inferno_" sussurrei enquanto olhava pra coisa que estava do lado de fora, ele tinha abaixado pra nos olhar dentro do carro. Ali minha mente não sabia mais distinguir se aquilo era uma Drag Queen de quinta categoria ou uma assombração dos infernos.

- E aí perua glamorosa? Tá precisando de diversão diferente? O traveco assombração piscou maliciosamente e falou com uma voz mole, irritante, quase não dava pra entender o que falava, pois o chiclete que a Coisa mascava parecia travar uma batalha com a língua, parecia não caber na boca pintada de pink.

Olhei pra Alice estarrecida, senti que ela também estava amedrontada e quando fiz movimento pra ligar o carro novamente, Alice pegou no meu braço, debruçou no meu colo e disse gritando pro traveco:

- Sabe nos informar onde é a casa da Madame Ondina?

- Claro que sim perua mirim!- Escutei Alice bufar e não consegui evitar um risinho, levando uma cotovelada na barriga. – Na primeira travessa vire à direita, é a terceira casa do lado esquerdo.

Alice agradeceu e enquanto o carro saia dali escutamos a Drag assombração gritar: - Se mudar de idéia é só me procurar.

Rimos e rapidamente vimos que a informação da Drag estava certa, quando paramos na frente de uma casa amarela com as janelas e portas vermelhas que tinha uma placa pendurada na parede em forma de uma pirâmide com um olho dentro contendo a inscrição da Madame Ondina.

Tocamos a campainha e um homem careca, baixinho e barrigudo atendeu a porta dando um solene: - Boa noite senhoritas. Em que posso ajudá-las?

- Temos um horário com madame Ondina. Eu sou Alice Brandon e esta é a Bella Swan.

- Por favor, me acompanhem Madame Ondina lhes aguarda.

Dei uma rápida olhada em volta e via a decoração que como a própria Alice diria: "gosto muito duvidoso". Tudo era exageradamente colorido, as paredes eram amarelas escuras e tinham abajures roxos e alaranjados espalhados pela sala, sem contar com as poltronas verdes. Nas paredes tinham afrescos e telas toscas, horríveis, não só pelos borrões que se diziam ser arte moderna, mas pela falta de dom artístico de quem fizera.

O baixinho careca entrou num corredor e nos pediu pra acompanhar. Era estreito e longo, tendo portas dos dois lados, pude observar que do lado direito as portas eram brancas e do lado direito eram pretas.

Paramos no final do corredor ficando de frente com uma porta dupla de madeira escura inteira talhada tendo vários símbolos, o que mais me chamou atenção foi o sol, a lua como se estivessem se fundindo e a pirâmide com um olho aberto igual ao que tinha na parede de fora da casa.

O barrigudinho careca pediu que nos aguardasse que iria nos anunciar e assentimos educadamente.

Eu e Alice nos entreolhamos sérias e um arrepio passou na minha coluna, mesmo tentando manter uma postura firme e de coragem, estava me borrando de medo, porém tinha que manter minha "macheza" pelo menos na frente da Alice.

Ela pegou na minha mão que estava fria e tremendo. Sorri confiante e ela retribuiu. As portas abriram e o carequinha fez sinal que entrássemos.

- Fiquem a vontade, Madame logo estará com vocês.

O baque do fechamento da porta, fez com que Alice pular e abraçar meu braço. Meus olhos de jornalista começaram a avaliar a sala. As paredes eram revestidas de um papel de parede vermelho escuro e a penumbra forçada pela falta de lâmpadas era evidenciada por velas negras e brancas que ficavam espalhados por diversos candelabros. O cheiro da parafina com incenso adocicado embrulhou meu estômago, encostado na extensão total da parede lateral tinha uma peça de madeira e vidro lotada de bibelôs, santos, estatuetas, pirâmides, cristais de diversos tamanhos e cores. No centro da sala uma mesa redonda com uma toalha branca e uma bola de cristal grande.

Dei uma risadinha, e falei baixinho pra Alice: - Já sei de que lugar ela verá nosso futuro! Fiz um sinal apontando a bola de cristal. Era tão clichê que não deu pra evitar a piada sem graça!

- Não brinque com as coisas que não conhece Bob! Quer dizer Bella! Alice falou de um jeito recriminatório com um tom zangado.

- Desculpe, não queria ofender a bola de cristal. Será que consigo uma desta no Paraguai?

E neste instante uma voz grossa e rouca ecoou na sala fazendo eu e Alice dar um pulo:

- Não acho que no Paraguai terá um legítimo Baccarat Frances, além de ser feita sobre encomenda, ela foi consagrada no dia trinta e um de outubro de mil novecentos e oitenta, numa celebração com bruxas celtas em Dublin.

A mulher que apareceu na nossa frente, uma senhora com traços hispânicos, morena de estatura mediana e com uns quilos a mais, vestia uma longa túnica vermelha bordada com fios dourados, uma corrente grossa de ouro com um pingente grande, que era um trevo de quatro folhas, brincos grandes de argolas e os dedos cheios de anéis, parecia uma cigana, tudo indicava que ela era...

Madame Ondina tinha um sorriso sarcástico no rosto com excesso de maquiagem. Eu senti meu rosto ferver de vergonha, como se uma criança tivesse sido pega fazendo uma arte. Fiz menção de abrir minha boca pra desculpar, porém Alice foi mais rápida:

- Desculpe a minha amiga Madame Ondina. – Alice arreganhou os dentes num sorriso pra lá de simpático. - É um prazer conhecer a senhora!

- Tudo bem, estou acostumada com descrentes... Madame Ondina olhou pra mim e senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha, só que faltava eu ganhar mais uma inimiga, além da bruxa biscate da Victória que fizera isto comigo, agora a cigana perua... Aff... Vai que ela faz uma mandinga pra mim também! Só o que me faltava mesmo!

- Desculpe meu péssimo senso de humor, eu não queria ofendê-la. – Falei séria enquanto torcia pra tirar a ruim impressão que causei, este povo é melhor ser amigo do que inimigo né?!?!

- Desculpada querida... Mas me digam em que posso ajudá-las? Madame Ondina sentou numa poltrona almofada que parecia um trono enquanto ela sinalizava com as mãos para que nós sentássemos.

- É que fizeram um trabalho, magia, mandinga pro meu amigo aqui, quer dizer, amiga... Desta forma Alice desembestou a falar, contou tudo pra Madame Ondina, ela descreveu nos mínimos detalhes, desde os dias anteriores da transformação até o telefonema da Victoria, como tinha sido meu dia, só faltou falar quantas vezes eu tinha peidado.

Madame Ondina escutava quieta, sua expressão ia de surpresa a cômica. Às vezes ela desviava o olhar da Alice e pairava sobre mim, que não conseguia relaxar de forma alguma, eu passava tanto as mãos nos cabelos e coçava meu queixo que poderia arrancar a pele.

Quando Alice terminou com o falatório, o silêncio imperava, escutava somente a minha respiração e alguns estalidos das inúmeras velas acesas naquela sala. Madame Ondina abaixou a cabeça e colocou a mão sobre a bola de cristal.

Eu e minha Best nos entreolhamos, arregalei os olhos pra ela, como se falasse "_o que acontece agora?"_ Alice em resposta ergueu os ombros traduzindo um "_sei lá_!".

Eu passava descontroladamente as mãos no cabelo e Alice balançava o pé dela sem parar... Será que a cigana perua dormiu sentada na nossa frente? Ou será que ela está vendo o nosso futuro? Ou será que ela está rindo da nossa cara?

Minha mente já fervilhava com tantas possibilidades, sem querer bufei de ansiedade, e recebi um chute na minha canela de Alice e gemi um "Aí!"

Alice que me fuzilava com os olhos estreitos pra não incomodar a perua cigana, mas fomos interrompidos com a tal Madame começou a falar:

- Isto é inacreditável! – Madame Ondina levantou-se e caminhou em minha direção puxando pela mão fazendo ficar em pé com as mãos sobre meus ombros me examinando. - Eu já vi em livro este tipo de transformação... Isto é surreal!

Neste instante, a perua metida a sabichona, com uma mão pegou no meu seio e a outra foi direto pra minhas partes íntimas. Dei um empurrão na Madame tarada e comecei a falar desesperado:

- Desaloja de cima de mim sua cigana falsificada! Está achando que esta consulta dá direito de ficar me apalpando sua sapata paraguaia.

- Oh, desculpe Senhorita Swan! – A vergonha era visível em sua face. – Olhe, não foi minha intenção desrespeitá-la, mas você tem que convir... Isto é inacreditável!

Madame Ondina caminhou até sua cadeira e sentou-se novamente e com a voz controlada voltou a falar:

- Bem, o que aconteceu com você foi à vontade da natureza. Você a irritou profundamente com sua vida egoísta, machista e a forma desprezível como tratava as mulheres. Não entenda que isto é um castigo, mas uma forma de tornar você numa pessoa melhor. Agora se isto será permanente ou não... Sinceramente eu não sei!

- Meu Deus... - Eu balbuciei aturdido – O que será de mim? Preso pra sempre neste corpo?

Alice me abraçou e esfregava suas mãos nas minhas costas, meu corpo tremia por inteiro, meus olhos ardiam de vontade de chorar.

- Não posso prometer nada a você Swan, mas vou estudar a fundo todas as possibilidades. Madame Ondina falava externando uma pequena esperança.

- Agradecemos à sua atenção e seu interesse em nos ajudar Madame Ondina. –Alice falava educadamente com um suave sorriso no rosto. - Só gostaria pedir pra Senhora extrema discrição sobre o assunto.

- Não se preocupem tudo que se passa nesta sala é sepultado nela... Discrição é meu nome do meio. Madame Ondina deu uma risadinha e uma piscadinha pra mim que ainda estava quieto e atônito.

...

Alice estava dirigindo meu carro em direção ao bar do Pelé, infelizmente tinha que comparecer a tal comemoração que Emmett inventara. Desde que saímos da casa da cigana, nada foi dito por mim.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Best! Pensamento positivo! – Alice não cansava de dizer coisas pra me animar. – E amanhã vamos falar com o Cebola. Lembra dele Best? O primo do Alisson, aquele namoradinho que eu tive no segundo grau, aquele que arranjou as identidades falsas pra entrar em bares e tomar bebidas alcoólicas. Tenho um bom pressentimento que vamos organizar teus documentos.

Assenti com a cabeça e sorri tentando ser simpática, eu sabe que soou tão falso quanto uma nota de três dólares, eu não queria ser grosso e sem educação com Alice, ela era a pessoa mais incrível e companheira da minha vida, ela merecia toda minha gratidão.

Quando dei por mim, já estávamos entrando no Bar e Johnny o dono do bar, veio nos recepcionar, ele conhecia Alice tanto quanto o Bob. E com toda aquela alegria brasileira dele me disse:

- Prima do Bob, né?

- Sim... Prazer em conhecê-lo! Respondi educadamente.

- Então as três primeiras doses da noite são por conta da casa.

- Obrigado. Obrigada. Manda pra mim três shots de tequila ouro.

- O mesmo gosto que seu primo! Vai ser fácil agradar você linda! Johnny brincou e deu uma piscadela enquanto saía pra buscar minhas doses.

Alice já saboreava uma margarita e observava o ambiente em volta e falava sem parar. Desde a roupa de algumas mulheres até do DJ que estava tocando, e repetiu umas três vezes: _"Que tentação este DJ, será que ele toca lá em casa?"_

Com esta tive que rir... Já tinha virado de uma vez minhas três doses de tequila e pedi um uísque com gelo. Precisava relaxar, e a bebida era a única solução pra esta noite.

Alice disfarçou e com a voz baixinha disse:

- Um bando de homem vindo em nossa direção a leste.

Dei um gole antes de olhar pro bando de testosterona que vinha em nossa direção: Emmett, Mike, Ben, Jasper, Laurent e o todo poderoso Aro Volturi.

- Que demora Senhorita Bella!!!! Emmett mal havia acabado de falar e já vinha dando um beijo estalado na minha bochecha e isto foi o suficiente pros beijoqueiros começarem a depositar baba no meu rosto, fiz um muxoxo mental com tanta intimidade do bando comigo.

Achamos que a protagonista da festa não viria mais!!!! – Emmett ria efusivamente. – Não vai apresentar a sua amiga?

- Oi gente! – Falei sério, apesar de estar sem graça, um tanto acuado e nervoso com os olhos de gaviões pairando sobre a Bella gostosa e Alice. – Oh, sim, desculpe... Rapazes, esta é Alice Brandon e estes são Aro, Emmett, Mike, Ben, Laurent e Jasper.

Terminei de falar e lá foi os beijoqueiros babar em cima de Alice que parecia estar exultante de tantos machos em torno dela.

E no meio de tanta conversa furada, e piadinhas infames de Mike e Emmett; já Alice estava engajada numa conversa com Laurent e Jasper, porém um olhar escrutinador me incomodava, Aro Volturi, não disfarçava os olhares minuciosos e exploradores sobre meu corpo, e mesmo com as doses de uísque com gelo desciam igual água, estava louca pra ir embora, sumir, escafeder, evaporar...

YouTube - The Pussycat Dolls - Wait A Minute ft. Timbaland

.com/watch?v=iWyvMerss4w&feature=fvst

Uma música começou a tocar e Aro já com muito bebida na cabeça, disse gritando:

- Vamos dançar, esta música tem a batida certa pra você Bella! Ele se remexia e batia as mãos.

- Não! Eu não sei dançar! Exclamei, mas não adiantou muito porque neste momento Aro já me puxava pra pista dança, olhei pra Alice como se pedisse socorro e neste instante ela falou algo pra eles e vieram se juntar conosco na pista.

Tinha que admitir que eu tinha muitas qualidades, mas dançar estava bem longe de ser algo bom em mim, além de ser descoordenado era sem ritmo. Eu me remexia lentamente como um robô com curto circuito.

Alice me abraçou e sussurrou no meu ouvido: - Relaxa Bella e faz uma cara melhor, parece que você está com dor de barriga!

Todos ouvindo ao redor do mundo  
Têm uma história sobre minha garota favorita

Oh, meu amor é sexy com certeza  
Tive que possuí-lo quando ele entrou pela porta  
(espere um minuto)

Ela estava prestes a me enlouquecer  
Ela vem com drama, enquanto estou dando correntes para ela  
(espere um minuto)

Estou concentrada, mas perdendo o controle  
Ele apenas me quer pela minha zona do corpo  
(espere um minuto)

Refrão:  
Garota, por que faz isso comigo?  
Pega todo meu dinheiro  
Não posso nem chamar um jogador de volta (espere um minuto)  
Garoto, por que está viajando assim?  
Acha que porque você está trapaceando,  
vai conseguir desse jeito? (espere um minuto)

Pensando em meu negócio, estava fazendo minhas coisas  
Conseguiu minha atenção, então lhe dei uma chance  
(espere um minuto)  
Mencionei que ele estava comprando um bar?  
Dei meu número para ele, estava tentando tanto  
Me comprou umas coisas que não queria, não precisava  
Baixou seus jeans como se eu devesse me ajoelhar  
Usando meu telefone como se me conhecesse  
Deixando mensagens "Você sabe o que me deve"  
(espere um minuto)

Refrão

Qual é seu problema papai?  
Vai devagar  
Com quem acha que está lidando?  
Você está me perturbando  
(espere um minuto)  
Por que você está incomodando?  
Como se eu fosse algum tipo de vadia  
Não tenho mais perguntas e quero que você se vá  
Então acabe

Ei, deixe-me falar com você por um minuto  
Cala a boca

Adoro o jeito que você se arruma  
Garota, você já sabe  
Mas sinto que você não me quer  
Está atrás apenas do meu dinheiro

Baby, por favor, estou bem  
Não sou uma dessas vadias  
Perseguindo sonhos, não anéis de diamante  
Então não me ligue mais  
(espere um minuto)

Refrão

Veja, não quero seu dinheiro  
Sim, vi você por aqui no seu Caduca  
Mas não preciso de tudo isso  
É uma cor bonita

Do que eles te chamam SenhorHomem de Lata ou algo assim?  
Veja, não quero seus carros  
Não quero suas jóias  
Você não pode comprar isso  
Então pode ficar com tudo isso  
Espere um minuto  
Você pode me devolver isso

Revirei os olhos para o que Alice falava, afinal de contas aquilo estava sendo doloroso pra mim. E se não bastasse expor meus defeitos ridículos, tinha o Aro que dançava e me encarava como me despisse com seus olhos azuis frios e calculistas. Ele ora dançava cantando pedaços da música, ora mordia os lábios sem desgrudar os olhos do meu corpo.

Disfarçava e tentava me distrair, olhando para os lados, até que encontrei um par de orbes verdes atentos sobre mim, ele sorriu no canto dos lábios e ergueu o copo que bebia, sem saber o porquê, retribui sinceramente. Edward estava sentado numa mesa com outro homem que não sabia o nome.

De repente senti duas mãos abraçando minha cintura por trás e uma voz com sotaque Italiano sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Você está tão tensa bela ragazza! Tenho métodos que pode ajudar você cara mia... Aro falava com uma voz enjoativa e uma sensação de repulsa e asco se apoderou de mim, eu queria dar um soco bem dado no meio da fuça daquele italiano metido a Mussolini paraguaia, mas se eu quebrasse o nariz daquele infeliz eu ficaria sem emprego, a parceria que tanto quis e lutei pra isso iria por água a baixo.

Meus olhos caíram novamente em direção do Edward e pude notar seu maxilar trancado e com seus orbes semicerrados, tudo isso acontecia numa fração de segundos...

Desvencilhei das mãos pegajosas e com um sorriso tão falso quanto uma nota de três dólares disse pra Aro:

- Garanto que sim Senhor Volturi... É que estou tão cansada! - Disse tentando transparecer calma e mansidão.

- Você quer sair daqui e ir pra um lugar mais calmo, bela ragazza? – Aro piscou maliciosamente.

"Pensa, pensa, pensa..." Minha mente trabalhava a mil por hora, eu tinha que arranjar uma desculpa pra este tarado italiano. Olhei pro Edward que ainda estava com uma expressão sisuda e tomou todo sua bebida e num átimo falei o que acabara de passar pela minha mente:

- É que prometi pro Ed que dançaria uma música com ele. – Senti que Aro endureceu o rosto e avermelhou, sentia a raiva exalando de seus poros. – Olha, Senhor Volturi, a palavra de um Swan nunca é vazia e uma promessa sempre é cumprida.

Estava orgulhosa de como estava me livrando do Mussolini paraguaio, e ainda com os olhos de predador e um tom sarcástico disse:

- Bom saber bela ragazza porque ainda teremos muito que conversar...

Pedi licença sentindo um calafrio daquela ultima frase que Aro falara e fui em direção de Edward, mesmo antes de chegar a sua mesa ele levantou com um sorriso leve nos lábios e me deu um leve beijo na bochecha.

- Preciso de sua ajuda Ed, mas antes necessito de uma dose de uísque dupla sem gelo. – Edward assentiu com a cabeça e pediu pro garçom que trouxe imediatamente, tomei um grande gole e percebi que o amigo do Edward havia nos deixado a sós. – Dança comigo?

- Está me tirando pra dançar, Bella? – Um tom leve de brincadeira em sua voz me fez relaxar um pouco. – Ok, se você não quiser é só dizer logo e...

- Calma, Bella. É que sou um do tempo que os homens tiravam a mulher pra dançar e não o contrário! – Arregalei os olhos pra ele e senti meu rosto queimar de vergonha, com certeza estava imaginando que estava dando moral pra ele. – Só um instante!

Edward correu até o DJ e falou algo no ouvido e voltou com um sorriso torto e com os olhos brilhando, estendeu sua mão e entrelaçando seus dedos nos meus levou até o meio da pista até que uma música começou a tocar.

YouTube - Simple Plan - Welcome to My Life

.com/watch?v=I04W2fE08gQ

- Pedi uma música mais calma. – Sua voz me surpreendeu e senti uma coisa estranha na boca do estômago quando sua mão pousou nas minhas costas na curvatura da minha cintura... Suspirei discretamente e logo lembrei, esta sensação deve ser pela bebida afinal de contas não havia comido nada o dia inteiro.

- Já vou avisando que sou péssima em dançar, é como se eu tivesse dois pés esquerdos entende? Rimos e Edward respondeu rapidamente:

- Eu faço você dançar Bella! – Edward exalava um cheiro de um perfume muito agradável e em suas palavras senti sinceridade a tranqüilidade, descobria ali naquele instante um amigo fiel. – Não se preocupe Senhorita Swan, meus pés são calejados de vários pisões em pista de dança.

Rimos e cada vez mais sentia meus músculos relaxarem.

- Obrigada por me ajudar Ed, o Volturi estava querendo me encurralar... – Encontrei seus olhos que brilhavam_, será que ele usa lentes de contato? _Minha mente perguntava incansavelmente. – Desculpa te usar pra me livrar do tarado italiano.

- Se for pra me usar deste jeito, não ligo! Estou sempre à disposição Senhorita Swan... - Ele estava falando de uma forma divertida, mas senti uma tremenda vergonha e desviei de seus olhos encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

[Bem-vindo à Minha Vida]  
Você já se sentiu como estivesse desmoronando?  
Você já se sentiu deslocado?  
Como se você não se encaixasse  
E ninguém te entende?  
Você sempre quer fugir?  
Você se tranca em seu quarto,  
Com o rádio ligado tão alto,  
Que ninguém te ouve gritar?

Não, você não sabe como é isso.  
Quando nada parece certo  
Você não sabe como é  
Ser como eu

Refrão:  
Ser machucado,  
Sentir-se perdido  
Ser deixado no escuro  
Ser chutado quando você está caído  
Sentir-se maltratado  
Estar à beira de entrar em colapso  
E ninguém está lá para te salvar  
Não você não sabe como é  
Bem-vindo á minha vida

Você quer ser outra pessoa?  
Você está cansado de se sentir excluído?  
Você está desesperado para encontrar algo mais  
Antes de sua vida acabar?  
Você está preso em um mundo que você odeia?  
Você está cansado de todos a volta  
Com grandes falsos sorrisos  
E mentiras estúpidas?  
Enquanto lá dentro você está sangrando

Não, você não sabe como é  
Quando nada parece certo  
Você não sabe como é  
Ser como eu

Refrão

Ninguém nunca mentiu na sua cara  
Ninguém nunca te apunhalou pelas costas  
Talvez você pense que eu sou feliz,  
Mas eu não vou ficar bem  
Todos sempre te deram o que você queria  
Você nunca teve que trabalhar,  
Isso sempre esteve lá  
Você não sabe como é  
Como é

Ser machucado,  
Sentir-se perdido  
Ser deixado no escuro  
Ser chutado quando você está caído  
Sentir-se maltratado  
Estar à beira de entrar em colapso  
E ninguém está lá para te salvar  
Não você não sabe como é  
Ser machucado,  
Sentir-se perdido  
Ser deixado no escuro  
Ser chutado quando você está caído  
Sentir-se maltratado  
Estar à beira de entrar em colapso  
E ninguém está lá para te salvar  
Não você não sabe como é  
Bem-vindo à Minha Vida (3x)

Prestava atenção na música e de alguma forma me identifiquei com a letra, afinal de contas, eu me sentia deslocado deste mundo, uma brincadeira sem graça a minha vida se tornara, eu me sentia perdido, num quarto escuro, maltratado, machucado, coagido como um animal indefeso prestes a ser abatido.

Minha vida transformou numa grande mentira, com falsidade sendo a grande verdade de tudo, eu não me encaixava mais neste mundo, me sentia excluído e minha alma gritava desesperadamente, prestes a entrar num colapso nervoso... O meu mundo havia mudado e era prisioneiro nele sem que ninguém pudesse me ajudar efetivamente.

Quando percebi algumas lágrimas solitárias desciam sobre minha face e Edward afastou seu corpo do meu, colocou suas mãos na minha bochecha limpando as lágrimas e olhando profundamente nos meus olhos disse:

- Bem vinda a minha vida Bella...

* * *

_By GicaCullen – corujamor!_

_Oi Ninas e corujinhas lindas! Pouts Grila! É sempre tão prazeroso fazer parte das fic da Deah, eu me sinto mesmooooo sabe!! Hauahauaha ela me deixa nas nuvens me mandando o cap antes de ser postado! Adorooooooooooooooooooooo!_

_Bem, este capitulo foi uma avalanche! Eu sinto que o Ed esta apaixonadaoooo pela Bella...annn Bob!!Bob...Bella?? enfim, está muito confuso até pra mim...adoro a Bella nesta fic!! Ahauahauh. Odiei o Bob e achei bem feito...mas e o Ed?? Onde ele entra nesta fic??_

_Ain...tô tão louca pra saber o próximo capitulo que roí tudo o que me restava de unha!_

_Amiga, sempre é muito prazeroso poder te ajudar...o capitulo ficou show!!_

_Espero mais...Beward no próximo capitulo,pois já estou apaixonada por este Ed, calmo...romantico e extremamente profissional! Que lindooooooooooooo! Amo amo amo amo!!_

_Parabens, eu vi Writen crescer e quero continuar fazendo parte disso tudo... estou amandooooooooooo, assim como tudo o que você escreve. WooHoo!! _

_Comentem horrores, nossa LPP [loira planitada perfeita] merece!!!_

_Um beijaooooo_

_GicaCullen._

* * *

_**NOTA DA DEAH: E então gurias, gostaram?!?!?! Quem gostou do capítulo levanta a mão e deixa um recadinho pra mim e façam uma aspirante a escritora veryyy happyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Escrever esta fic é um grande desafio pra mim, porque ela é diferente das outras e fico super insegura se estou conseguindo agradá-las sabe... Deixem um review falando o que estão achando, nem que for um "tá horrível, péssimo"!!!!! kkkk!!!! **_

_**Gostaria agradecer imensamente a minha beta mega Power plus maxi blaster linda GICA MATOS, ela fez as minhas capinhas e corrige meus erros de português e de concordância... Obrigada mesmo pimpolha da Deah... AMOOOOOOOOVCCCCCCCC!!!!!**_

_**E no próximo capítulo... Nossa vai ser... Hum... Quem viver lerá!!!!!!!!kkkkk!!!!!**_

_**Gostaria de agradecê-las novamente pelo carinho de vocês, fico dando pulinhos de Alice, pra cada comentário que vocês me enviam... You're Greattssssssss!!!!!!!**_

_**Próxima atualização será **__**FREEDOM**__** no fds e semana que vem **__**Connection**__**,**__** nos veremos lá!!!!!!!! E a propósito, escrevi uma one-shot chamada **__**"Um amor de voyeur**__**"**__**, passe lá e deixem um comentariozinho!!!!! Pleaseeee!!!! kkkk!!!! O link está no meu perfil...**_

_**Quer conversar comigo? **_

_**MSN: dea_**_

_**Twitter: .com/DeahRicz**_

_**Comunidade no Orkut:**_ _**./Main#Community?cmm=96301424**_

_**Um lembrete importante**__**: TDG E CORUJINHAS **__**amoooooo vcssssssssss!!!!!!**_

_**Beijinhos apertados de carinho no coraçãooooooo...**_

_**Deah**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Oiiiiiiiii meus amores? Tudo bem? **

**Imensas saudades de vocês!**

**Mais um capítulo desta louca história!Vejo vocês lá nas notas finais!**

**BOA !**

Capítulo 5 – Código vermelho

**POV BELLA**

Dei um sorriso irônico e mesmo com uma voz embargada por causa do choro disse:

- Obrigado, obrigada... er... é um prazer cara! – Dei um soco no ombro num gesto comum entre homens e Edward sorriu genuinamente. Nossos risos se transformaram em gargalhadas e após um tempo eu parei de me acompanhou e ficou sério percebendo que algo me incomodava. –Você não imagina como é!

- Como é o que Bella? – Um vinco se formou na testa de Edward, eu sabia que ele tentava entender o que falava.

O fato é que eu sentia que poderia confiar em Edward, seus olhos estavam brilhando e suplicando por decifrar minha frase. Pela segunda vez, em dois dias ele me salvara e sentia muito grato por isto. Abaixei minha cabeça e pensava nos prós e nos contras de revelar o que aconteceu comigo.

Edward vendo minha hesitação,pegou meu queixo erguendo meu rosto e disse firmemente: - Pode contar comigo Bella, sempre...

- Edward minha vida desmoronou da noite pro dia, vivo prestes a cair num colapso nervoso e... -Falei olhando no fundo dos seus olhos.

- Confie em mim e prometo não te desapontar! –A confiança de Edward era palpável e com um sorriso no canto dos lábios encorajou-me e depois de um suspiro disse:

- Não é questão de confiança Edward. Provavelmente vai me achar um louco, quer dizer, louca ensandecida, eu sou um "ser bizarro". – Fiz aspas com as mãos e Edward me puxou para uma mesa vazia, nos sentando frente a frente.

Edward gargalhou e disse entre risos: - Duvido que você possa me surpreender a tal ponto que ache você louca, minha cota de bizarrices vai além da sua imaginação. Minha família vem do Texas, cresci numa fazenda, e só pra você pra você ter idéia de bizarrices, eu tive um cachorro que tinha cinco patas, a adicional ficava no meio das costas. – Acompanhei o riso imaginando um cão com uma pata no lombo. – E na minha adolescência tive uma época hippie, meio naturalista, eu vestia somente roupas feitas de algodão, comia somente vegetais crus, nada de tecnologia, nada sintético ou industrializado. E eu sou viciado em música sabe, e no auge da minha obsessão pelo meu estilo de vida, cheguei a fazer pequenos tambores de casca de coco e couro pra poder tocar algo e tirar algum som, já que meu piano de estimação estava na seção dos proibidos por ser industrializado...

- Nossa! Edward hippie! – Comecei a rir descontroladamente – Minha mente ensandecida já te imagina, com tranças rastafári, boina a La Bob Marley e puxando uma erva, tocando no teu bumbo "No Woman no cry".

Ríamos tanto que cheguei a ficar com dor na barriga, até que fui interrompida por Edward dizendo suavemente:

- Você devia sorrir mais vezes... seu sorriso é lindo – Encarei-o e fiquei sem graça com o elogio. – Fico feliz que as minhas histórias mudaram seu estado de espírito.

- É... er... Eu... – Ótimo agora estava gaguejando novamente na frente dele. E neste instante fui interrompida por Alice que quase estourou meus tímpanos gritando próximo do meu ouvido:

- Bellaaaaaaaaaaa! Temos que ir embora agora! –Alice puxou minha mão fazendo levantar abruptamente e olhou pra Edward falando: - Desculpe Edward, mas temos que ir pra casa urgente, é que... – Alice olhou pra cima. - Eu me esqueci de por comida pro meu peixinho.

- Peixinho... Mas... – Fui interrompida pela "toquinho" se despedindo de Edward e me deixando levar pela situação disse: - Tchau Edward! - Fui puxada até o estacionamento, virei meus pés umas trezentas vezes até que os tirei para poder acompanhar o ritmo alucinado de Alice e quando entramos no carro perguntei: - O que aconteceu Alice? Quer tirar o pai da forca? Por que tanta pressa?

- É um código vermelho Best! – Alice dizia exasperada e balançando as mãos freneticamente.

Toda vez que Alice estava com problemas por causa de algum homem ou quando eu estava com uma mulher grudenta problemática a perigo na minha cola, nos ajudávamos; e mesmo que o outro estivesse se dando bem, teria que acompanhar o outro, indo embora.

- Como assim Código vermelho? Quem era o imbecil que estava causando problemas com você? Eu pensei que estava se dando bem com o Jasper?

- É este o problema Best! – Alice percebeu minha incompreensão e continuou: - Eu e Jasper estávamos muito bem. Temos muitas coisas em comum, gostamos do mesmo estilo de música, curtimos o tipo de balada e até temos uma esquisitice em comum: ele também come bolacha Orion de chocolate com pasta de amendoim e maionese!

- Ai Alice, me embrulhou o estômago só de lembrar! –Resmunguei fazendo uma cara de nojo. – Não sabia que isso dava um "código vermelho", pra mim dava um código verde Alice! Você fumou _orégano_ por acaso?

- É um código vermelho por outro motivo Best! Se eu não saísse dali, eu pularia no pescoço dele e ficaria atracada no seu corpo e enquanto não estivéssemos nus, suados e exaustos de prazer não iria parar. – Alice falava ora pulando no banco, ora se abanando como se tivesse um calor do Saara, e revirando os olhos disse: – Oh!Papai do Céu, que homem lindo!

- Realmente você fumou alguma coisa, e não acho que foi maconha ou haxixe, foi estrume de vaca! – Zoava Alice - Se vocês se deram tão bem nos gostos e nas maluquices, se você o acha tão atraente qual o problema de você transar com ele?

- Ele é diferente Best! Você sabe que a probabilidade de um cara pensar em algo sério com você quando transa na primeira noite é menos de 10%. – Alice fazia uma cara de _nerd _e arregalou os olhos dizendo: - 10% amiga, isto quer dizer que eu tinha 90% de chances de não ter nada sério com Jasper se fizéssemos sexo hoje. – Alice suspirou apaixonada. - E ele é pra casar amiga!

- Ok, Alice! Não vou discutir suas teorias e pesquisas de Revista Cosmopolitan pra mulheres.

- Não são apenas teorias, são fatos! – Alice zangou-se – Você levou à sério alguma das milhares de mulheres que foram pra cama logo no primeiro encontro?

Um silêncio instaurou-se no interior do carro, eu tentava puxar pela memória, um nome, um simples nome pra tentar desbancar a teoria, porque isso não tinha nada a ver, minha mente masculina tentava desbancar este mitos.

- Está vendo? Vamos logo embora Best, amanhã temos que agilizar seus documentos, estou enrolada com muito trabalho já que vou ter que acompanhar teu trabalho mais de perto... – Alice falava com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Acompanhar meu trabalho? Questionei e rapidamente a baixinha respondeu:

- Claro Best! Como vou ver o lindinho do Jasper casualmente? Ela piscou e eu revirei os olhos sabendo que a "toquinho" não me daria tranqüilidade enquanto Jasper não fosse dela.

...

A noite passou tranqüila na medida do possível, apesar de sonhar sempre com minha noite de transformação, eu já estava me acostumando com as bizarrices da minha vida.

Amanheceu...

Já era quase oito horas e já tinha servido de Barbie pra Alice,tinha tomado duas canecas de café, já havia ligado pra Angela dizendo que iria chegar mais tarde para resolver problemas pessoais...

Já... E agora? Estava aqui no meio da cozinha esperando Alice e pronta pra realizar o primeiro delito potencialmente grande e se alguém descobrisse teria alguns anos na prisão... Íamos encontrar o Cebola, primo do _ex-ficante_ de Alice no colegial, ele iria fazer documentos falsos pra mim. Ele já tinha feito identidades falsas pra mim e pra Alice quando estávamos no colegial pra poder entrar nas boates e tomar bebidas alcoólicas, mas nunca deu prisão este tipo de coisa, já o que faríamos poderia dar um grande processo judicial.

Alice marcou um encontro com o tal Cebola numa boate, no Beco da Rua 24 horas, ou seja, aquela rua que era o habitat para vagabundos, drogados e prostitutas nunca fechava nada, tudo funcionava 24 horas.

Estacionamos o carro e uns caras mal encarados estavam na esquina, fumando e apostando algo em cima de uma caixa de madeira, eles pararam e depois de uns assobios e algumas frases tipo: "e aí gatinhas?", "precisam de ajuda?"

Entramos no tal estabelecimento e uma escuridão tomou conta do meu campo visual. Um ambiente sem janelas com as paredes pintadas de preto somente iluminadas por luzes vermelhas e azuis que contornavam o palco e o bar. Um ambiente sufocante causado por vários fumantes presentes era quase impossível respirar.

Sentamos numa mesa afastada do palco onde tinha uma dançarina que vestia somente um fio dental, ela se pendurava num poste de _pole dance_ e depois caminhava de quatro para os clientes que esticavam notas que colocavam no elástico do pedaço de pano que se denominava calcinha.

Na mesa ao lado estava outra dançarina que sentava e rebolava no colo de um gordo seboso onde a luxúria dominava aquele ser asqueroso, na sua expressão tinha um sorriso forçado, fingido, ela não estava se divertindo mas ainda permanecia ali.

Alguns dias atrás, este lugar com garotas pra um sexo rápido e barato até me excitaria, porém isto estava me enojando... Uma mulher se sujeitar a tal promiscuidade... Epa! Um alerta vermelho acendeu na minha cabeça: De onde surgiram estas idéias feministas? Ai Meu Deus! Estou virando _boiola,_ só pode ser!

- Ai,Alice cada lugar que você me mete! Ontem a noite foi no subúrbio pra ver a tal Cigana Ondina, hoje estamos no reduto da escória da cidade, amanhã só Deus sabe... – irritada falei baixinho pra ninguém escutar minha reclamação.

- Oh! Pare com o drama,Best! Tudo isto é pra salvar a sua pele e é assim que me agradece? Oh, mundo injusto! – Alice colocou a mão no peito fazendo uma cena digna de um dramalhão mexicano.

- Desculpe,Alice! É que estou nerv... nervosa ok? Isto pode dar xilindró, cadeira, reclusão total... Falava nervosamente apesar de sussurrar.

- Fica tranqüila, minhas fontes disseram que o Cebola se bem pago, ele faz um trabalho pra lá de profissional, ele tem um contato intimo e direto na Secretaria de Segurança Nacional, onde se faz todos os documentos: identidade, carteira de motorista, título de eleitor, passaporte, tudo fica original nada de falsificação. Mas pra isso o custo é diferenciado, entende?

- Significa que minha poupança no banco vai sofrer um arrombo...

Fui interrompida por um sujeito branco, magricelo, com o cabelo encaracolado desgrenhado. Ele tinha uma boca enorme com os dentes separados, os dois incisivos maiores tipo Bob Esponja e com um sorriso abobalhado disse entre risadas:

- Aliceeee! Minha fadinha em miniatura! Você não cresceu desde última vez que te vi, mas em compensação fica cada vez mais linda!

- Oi,Cebola! Alice estendeu a mão e séria respondeu: - miniatura é a mãe! – Alice espremeu os ossos da mão do Cebola, fazendo o pobre coitado soltar um gemido de dor. – E obrigada pelo "linda"! – Soltou a mão e sorriu docemente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- De nada,linda! – Ele ria sem graça tentando disfarçar a dor – E aí,gatinha? – Cebola me cumprimentou acenando de longe e sentando na nossa frente perguntou: - Mas diga o qual o motivo da sua visita na minha humilde casa de diversões.

Alice falou que eu precisava de um conjunto completo de documentação e Cebola a interrompeu informando que não queria saber nenhum detalhe, ou seja, não queria estar por dentro da situação do por que estar solicitando este tipo de serviço.

Depois de colocar num papel todas as informações que deveriam conter nos documentos, ele nos levou pra um escritório sujo e mal iluminado nos fundos e pediu para que eu me sentasse num banquinho, tirou algumas fotos de meu rosto, com o cabelo solto, cabelo preso, repartido no meio e com a franja caída no olho.

- Certo,gatinha! Amanhã ao meio dia pode vir pegar sua nova documentação e claro vinte e cinco mil dólares em notas de cem numa caixa de sapato.

Despedimos-nos de Cebola e deixei a Alice na emissora de TV onde ela filmaria um novo programa e fui pra Editora.

Todo o caminho de certa forma,estava aliviado, apesar de meu investimento bancário ficar vinte cinco mil dólares mais pobre, eu estava solucionando um problema.

Cheguei à editora atrasado para a reunião sobre as matérias da revista em comemoração ao Halloween. Todos estavam sentados em volta da grande mesa de conferências e Emmett tentava passar a pauta daquilo que faltava pra terminar, mas todos estavam falando ao mesmo tempo, ora discordando, ora rindo do que outro dizia, uma bagunça só. Ninguém parecia ter percebido a minha entrada, e fiquei parada na porta observando a _muvuca_ da galera.

Emmett deu um soco na mesa e todos ficaram mudos e num tom de brincadeira direcionou seus olhos pra mim:

- Vai ficar somente observando a cena Senhorita Swan?

- Está bom aqui, podem continuar sem mim... – Brinquei enquanto sentia vários olhos virados pra mim, mas um par de orbes verde brilhante acompanhado por um sorriso escancarado chamou a minha atenção. Edward. E num tom irônico continuei: – Não quero atrapalhar o entrosamento da equipe.

- Vejo que seu senso de humor se assemelha muito com o do teu primo Bob. – Emmett riu e ergueu a sobrancelha. - Vamos ver se terá a mesma esperteza para solucionar os problemas... Sente-se Senhorita Swan.

Acomodei no meu lugar dando bom dia pra todos os presentes e olhei pro meu lado esquerdo, aquele sorriso desconcertante do Edward me causou uma sensação de conforto e confiança, realmente ele era um bom amigo. Isso mesmo, eu consegui dar um nome pra esta simpatia que sentia por ele: Amizade.

Edward aproximou de meu ouvido e sussurrou baixinho, "Boa sorte Bella!". Retribui com um sorriso e comecei a ouvir os problemas dos artigos para a edição da revista. Fiquei feliz em saber que apesar da minha transformação, não havia perdido a capacidade de resolver rapidamente as dificuldades fazendo todos me ouvirem.

- Muito bem Senhorita Bella Swan, se saiu muito bem na sua primeira reunião de pauta, embora tenha deixado o maior do problema para o final. – Emmett anunciou e algumas risadinhas maldosas e burburinhos femininos ecoaram o ambiente.

Desde que virei Bella, a maioria das mulheres passaram a ter um sentimento ainda não conhecido por mim, agora elas pareciam me odiar. Como pode uma aparência mudar tanto o relacionamento das pessoas. Revirei os olhos e esperei o Chefe falar do tal problemão.

- Ok, Emmett! Pode deixar que eu explico... – Sério Edward se dirigia pra mim – É que estamos com dificuldade de achar uma modelo pra capa da revista, todas que entramos em contato com a agência que fornece as modelos, disseram que não estavam disponíveis pro trabalho. E o prazo já está vencendo!

- Certo, procuraremos por outras agências, então! Uma cidade como Seattle tem outras opções, nem que tenhamos que buscar fora daqui: Los Angeles, New York... Sei lá, nem que tiver que buscar uma modelo no Canadá! – Falei como se fosse óbvio.

- Parece que nenhuma modelo quer se vestir de bruxa! – Jessica, que era responsável pelos anúncios dissera ironicamente.

- Uma amiga da minha companheira de apartamento que trabalha na agência de modelos disse que Victoria esparramou cobras e lagartos sobre este trabalho, e como ela tem muito prestígio... Afugentou todas. – Disse Angela timidamente.

- Então temos que agradecer a Bob Swan! – Uma voz irritantemente melosa com uma pitada de sarcasmo ecoou no ambiente, fazendo todos rirem e virarem pra loira falsa que tinha acabado de entrar na sala de conferência.

- Lauren! Que bom que se lembrou da reunião. Achei que havia esquecido que trabalhava aqui... – Emmett lançou um olhar irônico enquanto a lambisgóia que vestia um vestido roxo, caminhava rebolando igual a uma minhoca e se debruçando no ombro de Edward.

- Estava com o representante do Ralph Lauren conseguindo uns _modelitos_ novos para os próximos números da revista. – A _uvinha_ ambulante sorria e mexia na orelha do Edward que tentava desvencilhar, dobrando o pescoço e remexendo os ombros, porém a lambisgóia fingia não perceber.

- Uma mulher ferida é pior que uma cascavel faminta. – Jessica falou com uma voz postada, como se fosse uma grande sábia.

Risadas e burburinhos tomaram conta da sala, piadinhas e comentários maldosos de que não daria tempo... Uma onda negativismo me atingiu, parecia que a maioria daquelas pessoas estavam se divertindo e torcendo pra que desse errado, ou seja, que Bella Swan não conseguisse sucesso na primeira edição sobre minha responsabilidade.

- Podemos colocar um travesti fantasiado de Bruxa! – Mike zoava com a situação – Seria uma edição memorável!

- Ok, pessoal a reunião acabou! Falei séria levantando e colocando minha mão na cintura.

- Então, vamos colocar um _traveco_ na capa? –Emmett questionou apavorado.

- Eu vou resolver esta situação junto com o Edward que fará as fotos. E não terá um _traveco _na capa, garanto que a qualidade do nosso serviço não cairá, mesmo tendo que enfrentar retaliações de uma mulher despeitada. – Percebi que minha voz estava mais elevada que o normal, eu respirei fundo, com um tom baixo, porém firme, e disse: - Voltem ao trabalho!

As piadinhas pararam e as pessoas se retiraram e, antes de sair, olhei para o Emmett afirmando: - Confie em mim, vai dar certo! – Toquei seu ombro tentando mostrar segurança.

Fiquei trancafiada o restante do dia dentro da minha sala... Combinei com Edward que tentaria alguns contatos e ele faria a mesma coisa em sua sala. Eu tinha uma vasta lista de mulheres: minhas "ex-list", ou melhor, mulheres que já provaram do gostosão, do grande passa rodo, pegador, bico doce, mulherengo assumido com orgulho: Bob Swan.

Ligaria uma por uma, assim poderia encontrar alguma pra ser a modelo da capa. Quando ligava dizia ser a prima de Bob, algumas recebiam meu telefone muito bem, perguntando onde Bob estaria e que estava ansiosa para encontrá-lo novamente; outras xingavam maldizendo o dia que o conheceram e o restante desligavam o telefone na minha cara após pronunciar Bob Swan...

Ninguém que eu conversei podia fazer a tal fotografia pra capa, quer dizer, somente uma pessoa topou, a Lorraine, uma francesinha espetacular. Ficaria perfeita pra capa se não fosse por um pequeno problema: ela estava grávida de oito meses e com vinte quilos a mais...

Minha cabeça estava explodindo, eu tentava encontrar uma luz no fim do túnel, mas a urucubaca que a _vagabruxa_ da Victoria fez pra mim estava forte. Edward entrou na minha sala com uma expressão de derrota, nem precisou falar que também tinha fracassado na busca de uma modelo.

- Eu não consigo entender! – Edward sentou na minha frente. – Têm mulheres que dariam o dedinho do pé pra sair na capa de nossa revista e como um passe de mágica isto ficou impossível conseguir. É mais fácil achar água no deserto do Saara...

Suspirei derrotada e deitei minha cabeça na mesa. Logo após senti um afago nos meus cabelos. Arrepio, queimação, uma coisa tipo um tornado, subia e descia pelo meu peito e fiquei paralisado com o carinho...

- Não perca a fé, Bella! – Edward me consolava com uma voz branda. –Vamos achar um jeito até amanhã, você vai ver...

Um simples toque não poderia fazer isto com um homem que nem eu... Quer dizer eu sou uma mulher-homem e... Aff! Estas sensações só podiam estar acontecendo porque estava nervoso com o lance da foto. Isso mesmo, nada significava.

Respirei fundo e ergui a cabeça onde um par de olhos verdes me encarava com aquele sorriso no canto da boca. Eu tinha que admitir o cara era muito "gente boa" e muito simpático, ele somente estava tentando me ajudar e eu fiquei com pensamentos de _boiolagem_, estou precisando afogar o ganso, ou melhor, _afogar a pata_ já que o instrumento do prazer ficou meio diferente...

Minha mente desvirtuada levou um susto quando a música de Britney Spears tocava no meu celular. Edward riu e brincou dizendo: - _Womanizer_? – Aff! Eu tinha que mudar esta música, porque pra minha atual situação não combinava mais.

- Culpa do Bob! Ele gosta sabe... – Sorri sem graça e atendi rapidamente. Um clique aconteceu e aquela lâmpadazinha do lado esquerdo do cérebro acendeu, dei um pulo de alegria e gritei no celular:

- Você! Mesmo Edward sem entender nada, me olhou rindo da minha reação de alegria, afinal fazia uma _dancinha_ de vitória. – Como não pensei antes? Sou um burro, quer dizer, burra! Preciso de você amanhã de manhã pra salvar o mundo!

Agora não tem jeito... Eu decretei minha passagem: sou uma biba paraguaia transloucada! Escutei a voz que falava no celular e rapidamente disse:

- Onde você está?... Hum... Que legal! Claro que sei... – Olhei no meu relógio enquanto falava no telefone. Edward parado a minha frente tentava entender o que se passava, fiz um sinal de jóia com o polegar. - Daqui a vinte minutos eu e Eddie estaremos aí!

- Estaremos aonde, Bella? Pra onde você vai me carregar? Quem era no telefone? – Edward perguntava sem parar enquanto eu juntava minha bolsa feminina da Hèrmes enfiando as quinquilharias, como chave, celular, papéis e até meu notebook... Agora compreendia o quão útil pode ser uma bolsa feminina, principalmente estas grandes. – Hey, Bella! Fala alguma coisa, você está me deixando nervoso!

- Quantas perguntas, Eddie! Fica frio porque até o prazo às onze da manhã, vamos liberar pra gráfica a foto da capa. – Sorri confiante e apesar de Edward retribuir o sorriso, ainda tinha uma ruga de preocupação misturada com curiosidade em seu rosto. – E vamos comemorar no _Nan Thai_, conhece?

- O restaurante novo, Tailandês? – Edward questionou.

- Sim, e vamos aproveitar porque o rango vai ser na faixa! A nossa futura modelo ganhou uma cortesia e adivinha? Ela pode levar dois acompanhantes! – Sinalizei nós dois e dei um_ soquinho_ no ombro em comemoração.

- Não sabia que gostava tanto de comida tailandesa, Bella. - Edward falava enquanto entravamos no elevador.

Era alta hora da noite tudo estava silencioso demais, sem correria, sem conversas, barulhos de teclados digitando ou telefones tocando. O silêncio não era total porque nós dois estávamos fazendo barulho suficiente pra uma trilha sonora de American Pie.

– Bella... Você sabia que este tipo de comida é altamente afrodisíaco?

Edward aproximou seu rosto do meu, podia sentir sua respiração sobre minha pele. Ele sorria matreiramente e me encarava no fundo dos olhos e o verde profundo paralisou minha mente, não consegui responder...

Nós dois sozinhos naquele cubículo de elevador, fez meus sentidos aguçarem: eu via como a pele de Edward era lisa e branca, sem marcas. Eu ouvia o barulho que sua respiração fazia e as batidas alteradas de seu coração. Eu tentei falar, mas minha língua ficou presa. De repente uma pontada no estômago me fez soltar um som que até agora não identificava: estava entre um grunhido de porco ou mugido de vaca. Sentia o sangue pinicar no meu rosto e um calor crescente invadir minhas bochechas. O cheiro de seu pós-barba contrastando com o perfume encheram meus pulmões e reconheci facilmente...

- Gucci. – Minha voz saiu fraca, demorei milhares de segundos pra falar algo e quando abro a boca... Aff! Esta sensação no estômago deve ser uma gastrite nervosa, ou úlcera, pode ser hérnia de hiato, também... Fiquei o dia inteiro sem comer, só tomando café, quem sabe...

Minhas deduções médicas foram interrompidas pela voz suave:

- Gostou do meu perfume? – Edward levantou a mão e colocou uma mecha da minha franja atrás da orelha.

- Eu... er... É... –_ quer formular uma frase seu idiota?_Dizia para o meu cérebro que estava pra lá de retardado. Edward diminuiu ainda mais a distância e aquela luz vermelha de perigo começou a piscar, agora eu ouvia uma sirene em alto e bom som dizendo pra mim: FUJA! _CódigoUltraMegaPower VERMELHO_!_ Reaja Bob, seu bicha do caralho!O cara vai te beijar!_

Suas mãos deslizaram na minha bochecha e seu dedo traçou o contorno de meus lábios, seus olhos não piscavam, era como se meu corpo estivesse hipnotizado, minha mente funcionava e entendia o que estava prestes a acontecer, mas nem um músculo meu mexia, nem um passo pra trás eu conseguia dar, nem uma palavra impedindo o beijo que estava prestes a ganhar.

- Bella... Você é perfeita e... tão linda. Eu não consigo resistir à tentação de provar seus lábios. – No mesmo tempo que Edward falava, o meu estômago dava sinal de vida, minha respiração foi diminuindo e fechei meus olhos lentamente...

Uma sensação de que estava caindo no vazio... Braços fortes me envolviam e uma voz suave e doce, bem de longe, chamava meu nome...

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Será que Edward estava me beijando? Ou será que estava morrendo e um anjo me chamava? Seja com for, estava acontecendo... eu sentia uma grande paz, me sentia leve como uma pluma e parecia que meu corpo estava flutuando como as nuvens do céu...

Mas como tudo que é bom, dura pouco, o momento "ghost" passou e uma voz esganiçada gritava perto de mim:

- Ai meu Deus! O que aconteceu?

_**Nota da Deah:**__** E aí gurias lindasssss do meu coração verde e amarelo, gostaram? Eu tive que dividir este capítulo pra poder postar logo, se não ia demorar mais ainda... É que o próximo capítulo será hilário, e com muitas emoções com o nosso casal, mas estou sem pique pra escrever comédia... Muito trabalho e muita encheção de saco! Aff... Estou quase surtando estes dias então me desculpem pela demora... Torçam por mim amadassss!**_

_**Obrigada do fundo do meu coração pelos reviews e peço que deixem um recadinho pra mim, mesmo que seja um "posta mais" ou "não demore pra postar", isto dá um gás super sônico pra poder escrever mais... Thanksssss mesmoooooooooo!**_

_**Próximo post será CONNECTION! Nos veremos lá!**_

_**Beijinhos especiais nos corações das TDG e das CORUJINHAS... You're greattssssssss! Sem vocês eu não conseguiria!**_

_**Beijinhos verde e amarelo e muita sorte pra nós domingão...ARRIBA BRASIL!kkkk!**_

_**Deah.**_

_**Nota da GicaCullen**__**[cojuraMor]**_

_Carlisle![meu jeito de falar o __**palavrão**__]_

_Eu não via a hora de ler o capitulo, e quando a DEah chega com o Beta pra eu fazer, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...OME! __**EU INFARTO**__! AMO AMO AMO AMO...esta Fic me deixa muito feliz, e este capitulo __**foi tudoooooooooo**__! Nossa __**LPP d**__etalhou bem os fatos! WooHOO!capitulo muito muito muito bom, estava com tantas saudades! Ohh my! Amei amei amei!_

_Esta foi a melhor frase pra mim, eu raxeiiii muitooo: __**-**_** FUJA! **_**CódigoUltraMegaPower VERMELHO**_**!**_** Reaja Bob, seu bicha do caralho[ meu carlisle!]!O cara vai te beijar!**_

_OME! O beijo do Ed foi tão __**fodao**__ que nem mesmo o BOB safado resistiu...ohh ele eh demais neh gentem? Então... tipo assim... eu sei oque vai acontecer, mas se eu contar, vai perder a graça, so posso adiantar que vai SER MEGAULTRASUPEREXTRASHOW!_

_Como diz minha diva LPP – quem VIVER...LERÁ !_

_Beijos _

_GicaCullen ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Oiiiiiiiiii amores de meu coração atormentado!**_

_**Tudo bem?Estou roxinha de saudades...**_

_**Nos veremos nas notas finais...**_

_**BOA !**_

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Será que Edward estava me beijando? Ou será que estava morrendo e um anjo me chamava? Seja com for, estava acontecendo... eu sentia uma grande paz, me sentia leve como uma pluma e parecia que meu corpo estava flutuando como as nuvens do céu...

Mas como tudo que é bom, dura pouco, o momento "ghost" passou e uma voz esganiçada gritava perto de mim:

- Ai meu Deus! O que aconteceu?

**Capítulo 6 – A garota da Capa**

POV Bella

Tentava abrir meus olhos, mas eles pesavam toneladas. Sentia o perfume cítrico, ouvia um zumbido longe, _seriam vozes do além que vieram me buscar_? Minha vida estava um filme de ficção científica cômica trash... Acho que se aparecer fantasmas, espíritos do além e vampiros eu não ficaria surpreendida.

- Ela está voltando! – A voz esganiçada voltava a falar. – Obrigada, nossa Senhora dos desmaiados!

Fui piscando lentamente, até minha vista nebulosa ficar nítida novamente. Eu estava no chão e tinha três cabeças em volta de mim. Uma era do Edward que segurava minha mão e acariciava meu rosto, o outro era Joe, o porteiro, que tinha levantado as minhas pernas de Bella para cima (_N.A.:uma manobra feita quando pessoas desmaiam, faz com que aumente o retorno do sangue ao cérebro_); e a terceira pessoa era a que tinha a voz esganiçada, Zenita a faxineira, que tinha um terço enrolado no pulso de sua mão que balançava na minha frente freneticamente, pois ela abanava uma revista na minha cara.

- O que aconteceu? – Falei meio grogue ainda, mas ainda não tinha feito menção de levantar.

- Que susto que você me deu, Bella! Nunca mais faça isso comigo... – Edward expressava preocupação, sua voz amedrontada era um pouco acima do normal.

- Você desmaiou Senhorita Swan. Mas graças ao meu treinamento de primeiros socorros, a senhorita voltou rapidinho. – Joe falava orgulhoso de sua manobra.

Minha cabeça estava doendo e meu estômago se retorcia de dor, afinal de contas, não havia comido nada e só tinha bebido café. Eu não agüentei e gemi.

- Bella? O que você está sentindo? Onde dói? É melhor levá-la no pronto socorro, isto não pode ser só um desmaio e... – Edward estava desesperado e falava sem parar.

- Não preciso de hospital! Preciso levantar do chão e comer alguma coisa... Meu estômago está vazio...

Fiz força para levantar e Edward passou seu braço pelo meu ombro. Seu perfume me embriagou novamente e lembrei que segundos antes de desmaiar, ele ia me beijar. Virei meu rosto em busca de seus olhos e o que encontrei foi hipnotizante.

Senti meu coração voltar a bater com tamanha violência e força, que parecia mais uma bateria de escola de samba, senti um arrepio passar pela minha coluna e tremi, fazendo Edward apertar um pouco mais seus braços por mim. Sentia meu rosto esquentar, devia estar parecendo uma beterraba de tão vermelho. Minha mente não conseguia raciocinar até que ouvi um tapa estalado perto de mim.

- Seu pervertido! Para de olhar pra calcinha da moça! Seu pecador imundo vai queimar no mármore do inferno! – Desviei meus olhos do Edward e percebi que a Dona Zenita tinha batido no braço do Joe. – Solta a perna da menina, não está vendo que ela já acordou!

- Mas eu não quis olhar por querer, Dinda... – Neste instante Dona Zenita agarrou a orelha do Joe, e ele soltou minhas pernas rapidamente. – Ai, ai, ai! Desculpa, Dinda!Solta minha orelha!

- Eu sou sua madrinha, é como segunda mãe, então me respeite rapazinho! – A voz esganiçada de Zenita aumentava a cada puxão que dava na orelha do porteiro. – Escuta bem seu pervertido, quando terminar o expediente, vamos à missa e você vai confessar este pecado ao Padre João. – Ela mandou e ele só assentia. Seu rosto estava vermelho de dor e de vergonha, afinal de contas um homem ser tratado como criança, na frente de estranhos, não era nada agradável.

Abafei uma gargalhada, aquela cena apesar de trágica para afilhado e madrinha, para mim era cômica.

Edward me ajudou a levantar e disse: - Tem certeza que não quer ir ao médico?

- Só preciso comer uma refeição completa e estarei novinho... er... Quer dizer novinha em folha! – Disse convicta, desfazendo a expressão preocupada de Edward, convertendo num leve sorriso. – Agora vamos logo, se atrasarmos Alice terá um _piti_, e acredite, você não vai querer presenciar isto.

Rimos e fomos em direção do estacionamento. Edward parou e segurando minha mão disse:

- Vamos no meu carro. – Edward foi sucinto e direto e quando fui tentar rebater, ele me interrompeu: - Você acabou de desmaiar, está fraca, eu não vou permitir que dirija nestas condições. – Eu bufei e fechei os olhos, não gostava que ninguém falasse o que eu tinha que fazer, mas não pude deixar de reconhecer que ele tinha razão.

- Bella, deixe o teu carro aí, amanhã te dou uma carona e você volta com ele.

Depois de alguns segundos, disse um "Ok" e Edward me puxou para seu carro. Ele abriu a porta como um cavalheiro que eu costumava ser com minhas conquistas... Epa, epa, epa!Minha mente fervilhou... _Será que Edward estava querendo me conquistar? Não pode ser, minha cabeça bagunçada, estava somente pregando uma peça... Ele é amigo, agradável, educado, bonito, cheiroso, corpo sexy e quando ele quase me beijou no elevador, seus braços fortes estavam ao redor de mim..._

Enquanto meus neurônios estavam brigando entre eles, para achar algum sentido em tudo isso, senti um calor no meu baixo ventre, epa! _Senti uma coisa escorrer pela minha... er... A coisa que antes era meu pênis... Será que fiz xixi na calça? Só o que me faltava agora, ter incontinência urinária!_

- Bella... – Senti uma mão tocar meu braço e só então percebi que o carro já estava em movimento. Olhei pro Edward que ora olhava para frente, ora para mim. – Parece que saiu fora do ar!

- Er... Nada não... – Abanei minhas mãos e cocei em baixo do meu queixo, para afastar um nervosismo que insistia em incomodar. – Comida e um drinque vão dar um jeito.

Edward colocou uma música no carro que identifiquei como sendo Claire de Lune de Debussy. Olhei para ele com sobrancelha arqueada num questionamento silencioso.

- Gosta de música clássica, Bella?

- Sim... Minha mãe ouvia muito e dizia que a música curava qualquer dor no coração. – Falei de uma forma nostálgica.

- Sinto muito. Se quiser eu troco... – Edward estava condoído.

- Por que sente muito? – Questionei encarando seu perfil, porque ele prestava atenção no trânsito.

- Pelo jeito que você falou, presumo que ela já morreu.

- Tudo pais morreram há muito tempo,a dor já passou, só ficou a saudade...

O silêncio dominou o restante do percurso, e foi reconfortante. Um instante de paz que apreciei desde a "noite da transformação".

Mal chegamos e uma baixinha hiperativa de cabelos curtos, espevitados e esvoaçantes veio ao nosso encontro.

- Hei, Edward! – Ele respondeu educadamente, tentando segurar uma gargalhada, afinal Alice afobada era hilária. -Até que enfim! Pensei que não viessem mais! – Alice me puxou a mão e Edward nos acompanhou.

O restaurante estava fervendo. Lotado. A recepcionista conferiu nossos convites especiais e o maître nos acompanhou até a nossa mesa.

O lugar era lindo e charmoso. Painéis esculpidos em terracota e arranjos florais decoravam o ambiente com requinte e sofisticação. O grande salão era preenchido com mesas típicas tailandesas, chamadas de Kantok, eram baixinhas e sentávamos no chão sobre umas almofadas com um tipo de encosto.

Alice sentou ao meu lado enquanto Edward ficou de frente para nós. E com era uma semana de inauguração, o cardápio era de degustações... Foram seis entradas, cinco pratos principais, acompanhamento e sobremesa e tudo regado a um suave vinho branco.

- Hum... – Alice revirava os olhos, saboreando a cada prato que experimentava. – Este sabor agridoce junto deste temperinho especial... Perfeito!

- Isto temperinho especial se chama _Curry, _Alice! – Falei rindo e Edward me acompanhou enquanto ela devorava cada prato, nunca a vi comer tanto assim.

O clima estava muito bom. Conversamos sobre varias coisas: família, trabalho, encontros fracassados. Sem falar que Edward zoou pelo fato de eu ter desmaiado e de Joe ter espiado minha calcinha...

Alice e Edward se deram muito bem. Bem até demais, diga-se de passagem!

Toda hora que ele falava algo engraçado, Alice ria e tocava o braço de Edward, fiquei observando seu jeito de falar e agir... Epa, epa, epa!Pronto! Alice estava flertando com Edward e ele estava retribuindo!

Não podia acreditar! Não era ela que estava loucamente apaixonada pelo Jasper, e que ele era o homem da vida dela, que ele era para casar? Fiquei irritada ao notar como ela era volúvel e sem perceber fiquei quieta.

- Hei, Best! – Alice chacoalhou meus ombros. – Será que ela vai desmaiar de novo, Ed? – Pisquei algumas vezes e balancei a cabeça.

- Você acha Alice bonita, Edward? – Questionei-o que enrugou a testa sem entender.

- Não entendi a pergunta, Best! – Alice falou entre risos.

- Vai responde logo, Edward! – Tentei falar com um sorriso, pra disfarçar uma pequena irritação daquela paquera. Tudo bem que amigos podem flertar e até se beijarem. Eu e Alice sempre trocávamos flertes, era engraçado e gostoso; na adolescência chegamos a trocar vários beijos, e isto nunca abalou nossa amizade.

Lembrei do quase beijo entre mim e Edward no elevador. Agora minha mente estava esclarecendo tudo... Edward era meu amigo, assim eu sou amigo de Alice, aquilo não tinha nada de interesse sexual, seria um beijo de amigos...

Aff! Estou pirando, eu _não_ gosto de homem!Eca! Posso estar preso num corpo de mulher, mas minha alma é de homem! Claro! Tinha que repetir aquilo algumas vezes para que esta confusão não afetasse minha sexualidade.

- Claro que a acho linda, mas faço minhas as palavras de Alice. Não entendi a pergunta!

- Porque ela vai ser a nossa modelo amanhã! – Falei com um grande sorriso de dever cumprido. – Não falei que tinha uma salvação... Então, ela está a sua frente e se chama Alice!

Edward sorriu e senti que ele gostou da idéia...

- Alice é bonita, fotogênica, tem personalidade, ficará perfeita e... – Neste momento fui interrompida pela Alice.

- Concordo _tudinho_ o que você falou, não está esquecendo-se de um pequeno detalhe? – A baixinha gesticulava as mãos exasperadas. Ergui a sobrancelha esperando o que viria. – A salvadora aqui não foi informada... E quem garante que _euzinha_ irei aceitar?

- Alice, minha Best do coração... – Falei docemente e pisquei meus olhos. – Eu sei que você vai aceitar por alguns motivos: Primeiro, será uma ótima publicidade para teu programa na rádio e na televisão. Segundo, você sempre quis ser fotografada como uma modelo profissional e ainda pelo melhor fotógrafo do mundo e por último, isto não é um código vermelho, Best... Isto é um código negro, tipo "vida ou morte".

Edward nos observava sorrindo e disse: - Obrigado pelo 'melhor fotógrafo do mundo'!

- Ok... – Alice feliz agitava suas mãos rapidamente - Eu vou fazer as fotos. Só preciso fazer uns telefonemas para cancelar alguns compromissos e...

Depois de alguns minutos...

- Já está tudo certo,Best! Minha super equipe de esteticista, maquiadora, cabeleireiro e afins, estarão lá na primeira hora do dia para me deixar uma diva!

Alice falava tanto, porém não conseguia mais prestar atenção no que saía da boca da baixinha. Fiquei prestando atenção em Edward, a cada reação, cada gargalhada, cada momento que ele passava a mão naqueles cabelos despenteados, cada franzida de sua testa, cada piscada e cada vez que ele pressionava os dedos de suas mãos, estalando-os... Tudo nele chamava atenção.

Desde a transformação eu estava cada vez mais observador, nada passava despercebido aos meus olhos de águia. Não que antes não tivesse esta característica, mas agora, tudo era mais fácil, parecia que conseguia ler os sentimentos das pessoas.

Ficava questionando se isto era uma "coisa de mulher". Alice sempre falara coisas assim pra mim quando a questionava: "Alice como você sabia?" E prontamente ela respondia: "Coisas de mulher, Best. Também chamamos de Sexto sentido feminino."

Não acreditava que isto estava acontecendo comigo! Além de estar preso no corpo de uma gostosa, eu estava tendo "coisa de mulher" e ainda por cima tendo uns mal-estares estranhos com Edward, uns presságios sobre a nossa amizade e não...

- Best! Onde anda esta linda cabeçinha? – Alice passava a mão na frente do meu rosto fazendo-me sair do emaranhado de pensamentos que agora era uma constante na minha vida.

- Ah... O que? – Questionei enquanto ela e Edward riam.

- Fico feliz que divirto vocês! – Falei irônica e neste instante chegou um chá de Jasmim que o garçom nos trouxera, e antes de sair direcionou seu olhar para mim dizendo:

- Licença, Senhorita. Mas o rapaz que está sentando no bar gostaria de saber seu nome e se poderia vir até aqui lhe conhecer pessoalmente.

Olhei sem pensar para a direção do bar e vi um espécime masculino de terno de risca de giz preta com um sorriso arreganhado, eu sabia quem era o tal rapaz. Era o Christian. Não lembrava bem o sobrenome, sabia que era , um filho de papai, podre de rico e metido a conquistador do pedaço. Definitivamente ele e o Bob Swan, meu antigo "eu", gostavam de disputar muitas beldades.

- Hum, Best... Como ele é gostoso! – Alice falou e Edward bufou.

Sorri ao lembrar que ele perdera a tele jornalista Patrícia Smith para mim. De longe, Christian ergueu sua taça e piscou para mim, provavelmente achando que aquele sorriso era um flerte.

Quando fiz menção de falar algo, Edward disse em alto e bom som:

- Diga ao rapaz, que já estamos de saída, porque amanhã temos que madrugar no trabalho. – O olhar mortal que Edward lançou ao garçom e depois para o Christian foi assustador. Alice deu uma risadinha abafada e eu simplesmente assenti com a cabeça.

Edward nos deixou em casa e disse que passaria às sete e meia da manhã para vir nos buscar, já que meu carro estava no estacionamento da Editora.

...

No meio da noite, ouvi um barulho vindo do quarto de Alice, mas achei que devia ser a ansiedade que estava a consumindo. Toda vez que ela faria algo grandioso ela simplesmente surta na véspera e não dorme direito.

O despertador tocou ás 6:30 da manhã e corri para uma ducha revigorante. Afinal, hoje seria um dia de grande expectativa, as fotos da capa com Alice e até as 15:00 horas, já deveria estar tudo pronto, para que pudesse mandar para gráfica pra rodar. Tudo daria certo, mesmo com a tentativa de sabotagem da _vagabruxa_ de Victoria, a revista não iria atrasar a publicação e tudo sairia perfeito como sempre foi sob sua direção.

POV NARRADORA

Resolveu vestir roupas mais simples, hoje não iria servir de boneca para Alice. Pegou um jeans e uma camisa pólo azul com listras brancas, colocando uma sapatilha vermelha. Sabia que Alice desaprovaria a produção por estar simples demais, porém precisava ter algum conforto neste dia. Não queria ter que se preocupar com saltos altos, meia calça e saia.

Penteou os cabelos úmidos e resolveu deixá-los secar naturalmente. Foi pra cozinha e ligou a cafeteira, colocando uma dose a mais de pó, precisava de um café mais forte para agüentar o repuxe do dia.

Gritou por Alice e nada. Deveria estar tomando banho, pensou. Já estava saboreando uma caneca cheia e fumegante da cafeína da bebida, e estranhou que a amiga ainda não se manifestara. Não era normal.

Encheu outra caneca e foi rumo ao quarto da amiga. Bateu na porta e nada. Bateu e chamou, ouvindo um resmungo vindo do seu banheiro. Sem demora, entrou preocupado com sua amiga e quando entrou no banheiro o cheiro não era bom.

Passou pela cama vazia e o banheiro estava com a porta entreaberta. Chamou por Alice e um gemido de dor foi escutado. Bella entrou e viu a amiga deitada no tapete no meio do banheiro, na posição fetal.

- Meu Deus, Alice! O que aconteceu? – Bella ajoelhou-se ao lado a amiga passando a mão na sua testa febril. Ela estava tão pálida, que mais parecia um cadáver. Tinha olheiras negras em volta de seus olhos,e seus lábios estavam ressecados e rachados. Minha amiga estava destruída fisicamente.

- Ai, Best... Estou ruim demais... Vomitei e tive diarréia à noite inteira. – Alice falava quase num sussurro de tão fraca que estava. – O pior é a dor abdominal que não passa.

- Por que não me chamou? – Bella passou suas mãos pelas costas da amiga e a levantou do chão, fazendo sentar numa cadeira que tinha no banheiro, enquanto falava desesperadamente. – Eu poderia ter te levado ao pronto-socorro.

- Não queria incomodar com esta indisposição... –Alice deu um sorriso forçado. - Acho que o temperinho especial da comida Tailandesa não me caiu bem. – Ela colocou a mão na boca com um ar de nojo ao lembrar a comida.

- É que você comeu demais! Trouxe um pouco de café, toma um golinho quem sabe não dá um ânimo! – Bella falou num tom esperançoso, pegou a caneca que estava em cima da pia e a estendeu em direção de Alice.

Quando Alice sentiu o cheiro do café, correu pro vaso e vomitou uma água amarela. Bella deu descarga enquanto refletia sobre aquela situação... Definitivamente Alice não conseguiria sair do quarto hoje e a "salvação", a última carta do baralho tinha para fazer a capa da revista estava indo descarga a baixo.

Bella encheu a banheira com água morna quase fria e fez Alice entrar sobre protestos. Ligou para Sue, uma senhora viúva e solitária que morava ao lado de sua casa.

Sempre que tinha algum problema, desde regar as plantas quando viajava ou quando precisava de um chá de boldo pra curar a bebedeira, recorria à vizinha bondosa que o considerava como um neto.

Depois de dois toques...

- Bom dia, Senhora Sue. Eu sou Bella Swan, prima do Bob, seu vizinho. – Depois que ela simpaticamente o cumprimentou Bella explicou a gravidade da situação de sua amiga e Sue prontificou em fazer companhia e cuidar da Alice.

Do mesmo modo, ligou para o médico que viria examinar sua amiga. Bella colocou uma camisola em Alice e estava acomodando na cama quando a campainha tocou, correu para atender a porta, dando graças a Deus que a vizinha fora rápida ao seu chamado.

Abriu a porta e...

- Edward! Assustou com a imagem feliz e ansiosa de seu novo amigo. – Estou atrasada! Nossa nem vi o tempo passar...

- Bom dia, Bella. – Ele depositou um beijo suave em sua bochecha interrompendo o que Bella dizia. O cheiro de sua colônia pós barba, de uma forma estranha causou um furor em seu peito e ao mesmo tempo um alívio e num rompante passou seus braços em volta de Edward e escondeu seu rosto.

Sentia sua garganta fechar, uma vontade de chorar... Tudo em sua vida estava bagunçado, sua parte física – agora era uma mulher, sua parte psicológica – suas emoções estavam à flor da pele, sempre fora um estrategista em todas as áreas da vida, mas agora não conseguia manter-se frio e calculista.

E naquele momento mesmo sabendo que parecia uma mulherzinha a beira de um ataque de pânico, sentiu que aquele abraço era reconfortante e as batidas do coração de seu grande amigo Edward eram calmantes e faziam Bella buscar um equilíbrio, afinal de contas não podia desistir de fazer aquela capa.

- O que aconteceu, Bella? – Edward deslizava suas mãos pelos cabelos e pelas costas de Bella, afagando-a. – Vim mais cedo com a intenção de levar você e Alice para tomar um café da manhã.

- Aconteceu uma tragédia... – Bella começou a falar com uma mansa voz a interrompeu.

- Com licença meus jovens. – Era a Senhora Sue com duas sacolas abarrotadas na mão. Bella se afastou de Edward rapidamente e foi ajudar à vizinha. – Bom dia! Você deve ser a Bella Swan, prima de Bob.

- Oh, sim. Prazer em conhecê-la e obrigado... obrigada por ajudar neste momento... – Agradecida Bella estava a ponto de abraçá-la, e no mesmo instante se censurou por estar com aquela mania de querer abraçar todo mundo.

- E este é um amigo que trabalha comigo, Edward Cullen... – Eles se cumprimentaram amigavelmente, mas Edward no fundo estava começando a ficar preocupado, ele não estava sabendo de alguma coisa importante.

- Trouxe um monte de legumes fresquinhos para fazer uma sopa de legumes para a Alice, ela vai se curar rapidinho. – Senhora Sue dizia enquanto tirava os legumes e sem cerimônia abria a geladeira para armazená-los.

- Obrigada mais uma vez e vou deixar o número da editora e do meu celular na mesinha da sala. Não hesite em me ligar se precisar de algo.

- Não agradeça, uma senhora solitária e desocupada, cuidar dos outros é uma diversão. – Ela sorria bondosamente.

- Bella... O que... – Bella interrompeu Edward dizendo:

- Vou buscar minha bolsa, já volto...

Já estava acomodada no carro de Edward, quando ele olhou para ela arqueando a sobrancelha esperando uma explicação. E com um suspiro derrotado começou a falar:

- Nossa Salvação está doente, e cagou a noite ela não consegue parar em pé! Estou perdido... Perdida... Aff! Que seja... Vai ser a primeira vez na historia da revista que não teremos uma capa e provavelmente serei despedida, escorraçada... Que decepção!

- Fica tranqüila, Bella. – Edward pegava em sua mão acariciando. – Vou dar um jeito nisso, teremos nossa capa! Vamos pegar alguém que trabalhe conosco...

Edward começou a dirigir...

- Ok! Vamos às possibilidades... Mar, assistente do Rh! – Bella mencionou.

- Ela tem o nariz torto e caído. – Edward rebateu.

- Então o que me diz da Candice, da contabilidade?

- Já viu os dentes dela?Amarelos e encavalados – Edward regalou os olhos refutando a outra possibilidade.

- Ginger, da publicidade?

- O cabelo dela é uma palha! Sem condições...

Toda opção que Bella dava a Edward algum defeito ele apontava, deixando Bella com a última opção que ela lembrara...

- Sobrou a Marcy, da Administração...

- Pelo amor de Deus,Bella!Estamos procurando uma possível modelo para uma revista direcionada a homens, não uma modelo para uma revista de Baleias! – Edward sorria fazendo menção a gordura em excesso da Marcy. – E além do mais, ela é estrábica. Vesguinha, coitada.

- Acredito que você já ouviu falar em photoshop. - Bella falou zangada por ter suas possibilidades rejeitadas pelo fotógrafo. – Qualquer uma destas mulheres ficaria uma Gisele Bündchen, Edward!

- O problema, Bella... É que não temos tempo para ficar retocando imagem de ninguém. Estas coisas podem demorar horas!

O trajeto até a Editora passou rápido e já estavam na portaria esperando o elevador. Joe cumprimentou envergonhado Bella e Edward, a penitência que recebera por olhar a calcinha de Bella ainda estava fresca na memória do rapaz.

- Não me lembro de mais ninguém que poderia nos ajudar. – Bella falava enquanto adentravam no elevador.

- Sei de uma pessoa que você não falou e que na minha experiência tem o maior potencial... – Edward falava sorridente e Bella se animou com a idéia.

- Quem? – Ela sorria e encarou os olhos verdes brilhantes. – Fala logo,Edward!Sem suspense! Quer me matar do coração?

- Não sei se você conhece... – Edward revirou os olhos, ele estava divertindo com a situação. – Mas na altura dos acontecimentos é a Salvadora desta edição! E ficará perfeita, já imagino as poses e...

- Ok! Já entendi! – A ansiedade da Bella era palpável. – Fala se não vou torturá-lo com técnicas chinesas.

Edward gargalhou tão alto que ecoou por todo o fosso do elevador.

- Tortura,hein? Olha que eu gamo! – Ele dizia com aquele sorriso torto, fazendo Bella corar com aquilo. Ela bufou impaciente.

- Não fique brava, Bella... – Ele colocou a mão em seu rosto. – A única que pode nos salvar é você!

- Obrig...er... Obrigada pelo apoio, mas ainda não disse o nome da nossa futura modelo. – Bella se amaldiçoou pelo fato de aquele toque mexer com sua respiração e com o fato de gaguejar.

- Você não entendeu, Bella? – Edward falou suavemente. – Quem eu vou fotografar no décimo andar, é você, Isabella Swan.

Ela começou a rir nervosamente, e depois de alguns segundos ela gargalhava. A porta do elevador abriu e eles saíram encontrando Angela que não entendeu o motivo da crise de riso da Senhorita Swan.

- Angela! – Edward pedia seriamente. - Coloque o notebook da Bella em sua Sala e nós vamos para o décimo andar, preparar a capa desta edição. Não estamos para ninguém entendeu?

- Ok... Já chegou uma equipe para arrumar para o photoshoot da capa... Ela está bem? – Angela apontou para Bella que ainda continuava a rir, ela colocava a mão na barriga e de tanto rir, seus olhos faziam escorrer lágrimas.

- É que a piada foi boa... – Bella dizia entre gargalhadas.

- Vamos logo! Tchau, Angela! – Voltaram pro elevador.

Quando quase estavam no andar. Edward apertou o botão vermelho que parou o elevador e pegando os ombros de Bella, que parava de rir.

- Desconfiava que não batia bem da cabeça, agora tenho certeza da sua loucura! – Bella falou risonha, num tom irônico.

- Presta bem atenção, Isabella Swan! – Ele falou como um comandante frente a sua tropa. – Você quer salvar a edição da revista? – Ela meneou a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto olhava assustada para ele. – Quer salvar teu emprego e conseqüentemente o meu? – Ela balançou a cabeça novamente. – Então, para de frescura e não dificulte as tenho um feeling e posso lhe afirmar que o resultado será satisfatório. Confia em mim?

Edward tinha um brilho excepcional nos olhos, ele transmitia toda a segurança que Bella não tinha e como que hipnotizada Bella respondeu:

- Confio em você, mas...

- Sem mas, Bella! – Edward esticou o braço para desapertar o botão vermelho do elevador.E le voltou a olhar fixamente nos orbes achocolatados de Bella e a pegando totalmente desprevenida selou os lábios.

Um beijo suave e inocente que durou poucos segundos. A porta do elevador abriu e Edward puxou Bella que estava atordoada, sem reação alguma... Não somente porque ela faria a foto para a capa, mas pelo beijo de Edward.

- A nossa modelo chegou! – Edward disse alto para uma pequena multidão. – Vocês têm duas horas para aprontá-la! Mãos à obra.

Nisto, um homem com trejeitos femininos puxava Bella para uma sala que dizia ser camarim.

- Achamos que quando Alice nos contatou seria para ela própria. – Bella olhou de esgueiro para a biba que vestia uma boina rosa choque e uma calça skinny branca com uma camiseta inteirinha de paetês "Frutacor". - Muito prazer meu nome é Duda! Eu e minha equipe, transformaremos você numa verdadeira diva!

Quando a porta abriu, Bella ficou boquiaberta com tanta gente naquele camarim. Todos sorriam e a olhavam de cima em baixo, analisando-a com um pedaço pendurado de carne no açougue.

Bella deu um pulo quando ouviu o baque do fechamento da porta atrás dela e engolindo forçadamente a saliva que estava em sua boca disse num sussurro:

- Agora fodeu...

_**Nota da Deah:**_

_**Oiiiiiii minhas lindas gurias do coração! Gostaram do capítulo? Só posso dizer que o próximo capítulo vai estar numa temperatura elevada!kkkkk!**_

_**Muito obrigadaaaaa pelo carinho de vocês! Amoooo cada comentário que vcs deixam... É o que me faz sempre voltar a escrever... Quando estou morta de tão cansada, vou nos sites, abro os reviews e me deixo contaminar com a alegria e a felicidade que vocês transmitem para mim...Aí penso: "Isto sim vale a pena! Deixa a preguiça pra lá, manda o cansaço ir embora e mãos à obra Deah!"kkkkkk!**_

_**Beijinhos hiper mega Power super maxi ultra infinitamente especiais pra: TDG, CORUJINHAS, a TODOS que comentaram... Sem esquecer das novas leitoras! Sejam bem vindas!**_

_**Fiz um Orkut novo, me add e toda a novidade das fics serão comentadas lá:**__** ./Main#Profile?uid=18023373950017422834**_

_**Beijinhoss no coração!**_

_**Deah Ricz**_

Gica´s POV [ coruja MOR]

_Oi Ninas e corujinhas! Cara! Toda vez que pego um capitulo novo eu surto! WIS está ficando cada vez melhor... Atraente! Divertida!Sexy e por que não dizer...ROMANTICA!_

_! hauaauahauha! È sempre um prazer enorme fazer o Beta pra minha DIVA,LPP! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Eu fico toda empolgada!_

_Bem, pelo que estou entendendo, nosso amado Ed,está peixonadasso e Bella não está muito atrás..._

_Estou louca pra saber: Voces acham que o Bob volta? A Bella fica? OME! To endoidecendo a cada capitulo!_

_Vamos ver o que nossa querida LOIRA PLATINADA PERFEIT, vai nos presentear no próximo capitulo... VOU INVESTIGAR PRA VOCES E Qualquer coisa eu conto tah? Hauhauah_

_O capitulo ficou muito legal!Como sempre, a Deah arrasa! Adoro o jeito da Bella, e "a coisa" que era o penis dela foi hilário!Cara! ela ta UNTADA PELO ED! Kkkkkkkkk_

_Quero deixar um beijo enorme pra minha miga querida... e pra todas vocês._

_Comentem! Nossa loira merece! Ficou demais neh!_

_Beijos_

_GicaCullen – corujaMOR._


End file.
